How Brago Stole Christmas
by Rahkshi500
Summary: The story of how the grinch stole christmas, but with the Zatch Bell cast instead. And you guess it, Brago hates christmas and wants to stop it. BragoSherry romance.
1. Those humans are at it again

**How Brago Stole Christmas**

Author Notes: I'm not good at rhyming, but I'll try to put in few from The Grinch movie.

Chapter 1: Those Humans are at it again.

Once upon a time, in a Winter Wonderland, was little town filled with humans. That little town was called humanville. These humans get all excited over every holiday that comes and goes through out the years, but the best holiday of all was only a few days away: Christmas.

Every human was shopping and selling from presents to decorations. And the best human family of all, was the Takamine family. The wife and husband, Hana and Seitaro Takamine were working at their postoffice along with their son, Kiyo Takamine. But outside, playing with his vulcan300, little Zatch Bell was also a Takamine. This little child wasn't a human at all, but a creature of what we all call... a Mamodo. You see, a few years ago, when all the human children were being sent from the hospital back to their families in baskets carried in the wind by umbrellas, Zatch got lost on his trail to a town filled with Mamodos and ended up landing on the front porch of the Takamine residence. Ever since then, Zatch became Kiyo's little brother. Zatch was so happy for this wonderful time of the year, but something felt missing this year.

Because although Zatch and every human in Humanville loved Christmas a lot, the dark Mamodo who lived up north of Humanville... certainly did not.

Deep within a mountain that was in the north of Humanville, a creepy hand grabbed hold of a telescope and saw four humans running up the mountain.

The four humans ran up to pull a prank on the dark Mamodo, there was three boys and one girl. One of the boy's names is Kane. The girl was Suzy, but the other two boys, I don't know their names, but they are Kiyo's friends.

"Honestly, Guys. I don't think this is a good idea." Suzy spoke out to the three boys.

"Oh, I see what's going on with you. You're scared of the dark Mamodo!" the small boy responded and the other boys began to laugh at Suzy. But as soon as they all got to where a big black door was, the boys stopped and shivered for a bit.

"Well? Are you guys going in or not?" Suzy asked in way of getting back at the three boys for saying she's scared.

But then, within the blink of an eye, a giant monster came out of the door. It looked like a wolf that had rocks for spines on its back. The boys and girl all screamed as they start running for their lives back to Humanville. But then the savaged wolf transformed back into a little dog.

"Well done, Gofure. Serves them right for always sneaking up my mountain, to pull a bunch of tricks on me. I really don't like them at all. Mm-mm, no I don't." a creature called out to the dog as it was going through a bunch of dirty, disgusting, rotten food, until it picked up an onion and bit into it. It chewed on it for a it before calling its canine companion again. "GOFURE!"

The dog walked in to obey whatever his master says. "Get my cape." the creature ordered. The dog ran off and came back with a black furry cape in its mouth. The creature walked outside to get a good look at Humanville. The creature had black-blue hair and pale skin with black markings on its arms and eyes. It was wearing black pants and a black shirt with white rib cages around the sides.

The creature was pissed off at these 'Humans' for always coming up to its mountain. "So they want to get to know me, do they? They want to spend a little quality time with the 'Dark Mamodo'. Well, I'm sure I could use a little... social interaction. Well I say, Gofure? Lets make it happen, captain!" the creature said as it gave an evil smile.

What could this creature be planning? Stay tuned and find out next time.


	2. Brago saves Zatch

Chapter 2: Brago saves Zatch.

Later, the dark Mamodo and his dog, Gofure were traveling around Humanville in disguise, well the dark Mamodo was the only one of the two disguised.

"Merry Christmas." a human spoke to the disguised dark Mamodo as he passed by.

"Oh yeah, Ho, ho, ho, and... stuff. Whatever... weirdo." the dark mamodo answered as he turned and saw a bicycle fell apart into pieces. "Uh oh, some has sabotage that vehicle. See what I tell, Gofure? The city's a dangerous place." he finished as they walked on, but it was the dark Mamodo who sabotage the bicycle, because even though no one sees it, he was holding a saw behind his back.

But then he saw a group of children and quickly told them to take the saw he was holding and run really fast. "Come on, kids. Come on, let's go! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!" then he walked off, causing more mischief as his canine sidekick followed him.

_So why does the dark Mamodo hate Christmas? Don't ask why, please. No one really knows why. They don't know if it was just his shoes were too tight._

"Hey! They're not shoes! They're boots!" the dark Mamodo yelled out at me.

_Or maybe it was that his head wasn't screwed on just right. But we all think that the most likely reason of all, was that his heart was two sizes, too small._

But then the dark Mamodo hid somewhere as he passed Zatch and his older step brother, Kiyo. "Kiyo? Do you think that there's more to Christmas than just presents?" the little child asked as he tried to fix his vulcan300's arms with glue.

But before Kiyo could answer. His friends, Suzy, Kane, Hiroshi, and Mamoru came running straight up to him all covered in snow. "What the neck happened to you guys?" shouted out Kiyo in shock.

"It was the dark Mamodo!" all four of Kiyo's friends cried out so loud that the entire town of Humanville heard them.

"The dark Mamodo? The dark Mamodo? The dark Mamodo?" everyone called out.

"What do you all want?" the disguised dark Mamodo called out, but then realized that he almost blow his cover, so he quickly spoke in a high pitched voice. "Uh, I mean, the dark Mamodo? OH NO!" then he picked up Gofure and ran for cover.

"Who said the dark Mamodo?" a retarded voice called out. Everyone turned to see the mayor of Humanville: Mayor Z.

"Kiyo, may I have a word with you?" Mayor Z asked Kiyo and he walked over to him. Mayor Z was shorter than all of the adult humans and he had orange hair and human tanned skin.

"Why did your friends have to let out the name of the only creature in this entire winter wonderland that hates Christmas? Especially during this wonderful time of the year?" the mayor asked.

"I apologize, Mayor Z. I'm sure that my friends didn't mean to let the entire town get all freaked out. Right guys?"

"Right!"

"Very well then. You heard it hear everyone! There's no dark Mamodo problem hear! So you all may go back to whatever it was that you were doing!" the mayor called out but was then hit in the neck by what it appears to be a spit ball.

The disguised dark Mamodo chuckled evilly as he pulled his mask over himself again after he spat that spit ball at the mayor.

_Later that day at the post office._

Zatch and Kiyo were now helping their dad at the post office, but curiosity was getting the best of Zatch.

"Hey Kiyo. How come no one would talk about the dark Mamodo?" Zatch asked his step brother as he was putting letters into the right shipping rooms.

"Well, you see, Zatch. The dark Mamodo isn't a humana t all, but really what we call a Mamodo. And he just hates Christmas for some reason." Kiyo explained the best he could, but then his father called out to him.

"Hey Kiyo? Could you help me out here?" Seitaro Takamine asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, dad! Hey Zatch, could you dump these into the gift shipping room? And try not to fall in this time." Kiyo asked and Zatch nodded as he took the two gift boxes and rent to the back room, but he doesn't know that there's already someone else in the backroom.

"It'll take years for them to sort this out. This is hers and now it's yours. And this is yours and now it's his." the dark Mamodo spoke to himself as he shifted the packages back and forth into different shipping holes. "And now only one thing left..." he spoke again as he walked a few feet away from the holes and began to toss letters into different kinds of holes. "Jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, blackmail, pink slip, long way, eviction notice, jury duty." he spoke out a bunch of nonsense until he heard Zatch walked into the room.

Zatch thought it was empty, but the dark Mamodo and his dog were hiding up in a corner on the ceiling. They were doing their best to keep quiet, but then Gofure sneezed.

"Bless you." Brago whispered, but Zatch heard them and turned around. Both creatures screamed as Brago fell to the ground on his feet.

"You're the... the... the... the... "Zatch kept stuttering, but then the dark Mamodo finished for him.

"The... the... the... the DARK MAMODO!" he roared at Zatch, which made him fell into the gift flattening room. "Let's go, Gofure." but his canine sidekick wouldn't listen. "There's no way I'm saving that brat." but then Gofure ran at his master and chewed on the back of his cape. "Alright! Alright! By the bleeding hearts of the world united!" the dark Mamodo shrieked out as he reached into the chute and pulled Zatch out.

"What's the matter with you! Don't you know that you can't be falling down things like that? What are you, some kind of wild animal? HAH!" he shouted in Zatch's face as he placed him down and pulled Gofure off his cape. "Let's go."

"Thank you for saving me." Zatch spoke happily, but then the dark Mamodo stopped where he was standing, making the car tire screech noise.

"You think that I would save you?" the dark Mamodo asked and Zatch nodded. "WRONGO!" he shouted at Zatch and grabbed some wrapping paper. "I just realized that you weren't correctly wrapped up." the dark Mamodo began to wrap Zatch up in wrapping paper. "Hold still! Gofure pick out a bow! Can I use your finger for a second!"

_Later._

"Remember: Brago's my name, and hating Christmas is my game." the dark Mamodo now known as Brago finished as he ran out of the post office with Gofure not far behind. Kiyo quickly ran in and found Zatch all tied up. He quickly took the wrapping paper off.

"Zatch what happened, are you okay?"

"Kiyo, it was amazing! The dark Mamod just saved my life!" Zatch answered in excitement.

"What are you talking about?"

_Later at night._

"I'm telling you guys, the dark Mamodo saved my life!" Zatch kept saying over and over again, but the others were ignoring them until they came to their house.

"Oh, hi boys. What do you think of the lights?" Hana Takamine asked as she stood on the roof.

"Mom? Why are you always interested in the Christmas lights every year?" both Kiyo and Zatch asked in unison.

"Well, every year, the human with the best lights is always that prisky girl next door, Sherry Bellmond. But this year, I've got this one in the bag." Hana explained, but was then interrupted by a woman from next door.

"Hello, Mrs. Takamine. Nice lights you have there." the woman known as Sherry Bellmond called out from next door.

"Oh, hi, Sherry. What's the matter, too lazy to put up your own lights?" Hana began to sass talk at the blond hair girl.

"Well, actually I don't want to risk breaking my hand again as I did last year, so I got this instead." Sherry responded as she showed Mrs. Takamine a strange looking cannon. She turned it on and it began to shoot Christmas lights at her house, hooking them on all by themselves. Hana fainted by fear of losing again this year at the best Christmas lights contest.

All the Takamine were all busy, except Zatch. 'If he's so bad, then why did he save me? Maybe he's not so bad after all. But I need more information about him, some how.' the blond haired child thought to himself.

_Back on Mount Crumpet._

Brago and Gofure used Humanville's garbage disposal system to get them back home quickly. But as soon as they land onto a pile of trash, they heard a noise coming from the system. "What do you know? Another load's coming down." said Brago as he and Gofure got out of the way and more garbage came out of the hole of the garbage system.

"What's that stench! It smells... powerful!" Brago spoke again as he grabbed a bag of the new dumped garbage and read the bag's words, which say 'Hazardous waste.'

"Gofure, grab a bag! We'll come back for the rest. Of course when I say 'we' I mean you. Why would these humans throw away stuff like this? Well, as they say, ' one life form's toxic sludge, is another life form's popery." Brago finished as his dog let out a bark.

"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of soap?" Brago answered his dog's question and he let out another bark.

"Why do you keep asking me stupid worthless questions every time on this part of the year?" Brago snapped as they both walked up to the front door and went inside.

_What will happen now? And who is this Mayor Z? Stay tune and find out._


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home. (Yeah, right)

Zatch could hardly sleep. All that he could think about was Brago. If he was truly was evil, or hated every human in Humanville, then why did he save Zatch? Was it because Brago found out that Zatch was a Mamodo like him, or was it that, maybe Brago's not so bad after all?

Either way, Zatch couldn't get to sleep. He got out of his bed, being very quiet so he wouldn't wake up Kiyo, and walked over to the window and looked out to see Mount Crumpet. What could the Dark Mamodo be doing right now up there?

_Inside Mount Crumpet._

Brago kicked the front door to his cave open and walked inside, with Gofure following him in. Gofure ran over to his dog house and began to play with his chew toys. Brago, however, wants to have a little fun in his lair.

He placed his bag of hazardous waste onto what looks like a giant shovel. He looked out and saw a giant picture of Mayor Z. Brago snickered as he pulled a lever next to the giant shovel, which was really a catapult, which sent the bag of hazardous waste flying and hitting the picture of Mayor Z right in the face.

"Ooooohhhh! Bulls eye!" Brago spoke out in weird way. The bulls eye caused a reaction which light a bunch of weird looking machines throughout than just a cave. Brago's lair in Mount Crumpet looks like a giant cavern like lair, which looked like an entire town can live in here. Brago gibbered a little tune until he looked out at his gigantic lair, with giant machines making deep noises. "There's no place like hhhhhooooooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeeeee."

Brago smirked as he walked down some rusty stairs. "You see, Gofure. I don't know why we do it. Those humans become harder and harder to scare every year, but we try our worse, and that's what matters. Well, I sure scared the crap out of that brat back at the post office. He'll be scarred for life if we're lucky." the dark Mamodo spoke and Gofure barked in response.

Changed out of his dirty cloak and into a black shirt with rib cage bones around the side. He laid his cape and boots on a table, which only left him with his shirt, pants, and black socks and walked over to a machine. He pulled a small screen over his chest and turned the machine on. The screen flashed and it showed his small heart pumping blood. Brago smirked and yelled out in triumph. "YES! All the way down the gutter! And next time, I'll keep it off." Brago called out as his smirk reduced to a frown.

The dark Mamodo ran over to his bed, which was next to his big chair and hopped onto his bed. "I wonder if I have any new messages?" Brago asked himself as he pushed a button on a rusty old cell phone he has with him.

"_You have no new messages." _the cell phone spoke to Brago and he frowned again.

"Weird. I better check the outgoing." then he pressed another button on his cell phone and his voice spoke up on it.

"_If you so dare mutter one syllable or a single letter, I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND KILL YOU, MURDER YOU, DESTROY YOU, SLAUGHTER YOU, AND EAT YOUR CARCASS AND LEAVE YOUR REMAINS FOR THE BUZZERS! Leave a message after the beep. If you like to fax me, press the star key. Beeeeeeeeppppp!" _Brago's voice spoke, even saying the 'beep' part with his own voice.

"Well, that's a lot better than I would've expected." Brago spoke. It sounded like he was speaking sarcastic, but he was really serious.

He jumped out of his bed, grabbed an alligator he had inside his refrigerator, and sat down on his arm chair. He took a piece off of the alligator he had on his lap and ate it. Then he turns and looks at all of you readers and says "You know what? I always thought that echoes have a mind of their own." the he looks up at the ceiling of his lair and called out "Hello!"

"_Hello!_" an echo came up.

"How are you?"

"_How are you_?"

"I asked you first"

"_I asked you first_"

"Oh yeah, that's really mature of you, saying exactly what I say!" Brago called out, getting annoyed by the echo now.

"_Oh yeah, that's really mature of you, saying exactly what I say_!"

Brago came up with a way for the echo to make a fool of itself. "I'm an idiot!"

"_You're an idiot!_"

The echo was the one that made Brago make a fool of himself. Than Brago was now mad began to whisper harshly. "All right! Have it your way! But remember, I'm not gonna talk to you anymore! In fact, I'm gonna whisper, so that the time that my voice vibrates off the walls and gets back to me, I won't be able to hear it!" he whispered harshly and then smirks, thinking that he just outsmarted the echoes, but it's in fact the echoes who outsmarted Brago.

"_You're an idiot!_"

"Where the hell's that echo coming from!" he shouted out all pissed off. A few minutes later, he gave and decided to cool himself off with more alligator and some T.V.

He picked up his remote and turned on the big screen television in front of him and began to flip through the channels. Gofure showed up from nowhere and hopped onto the arm chair and laid next to Brago.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dog? Get off." the dark Mamodo spoke with some pieces of alligator in his mouth. But Gofue wouldn't listen and snuggled next to his master. "Don't make me bring hurt on you. 1... 2... 2 ½ ..." then Gofure whimpered as he hopped off the arm chair, and then let out a small bark. "No, we're not watching a movie." Brago responded to Gofure's bark and continued to flip through the channels until he came to cartoon network and it was a showing a show that was called 'Zatch Bell'

Brago thought it would be good, but instead, it only showed stupid sock puppets of the Zatch Bell cast. Heck, they even showed a stupid humiliating sock puppet version of himself along with some sock puppet version of some blond hair woman with him. Then some piece of trash hit the sock puppet version of Brago, which tore its head off.

Both Brago and Gofure were staring at the television with big eyes and opened mouths that just go all the way to the floor. "That tears it, we're seeing a movie!" Brago shouted as he ran to his DVD collection and popped in the Matrix Trilogy.


	4. Origin of the Dark Mamodo

_Author Notes: All the parts that take place in the past will be in Italic._

_**Plus I've updated my profile, with more the story of Kaiser and his chosen Shadow Monster So go check it out if you want.**_

Chapter 4: Origin of the Dark Mamodo

Zatch grabbed a note book, a pencil, and a tape recorder. He made a dash to the door, but Kiyo showed up and stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, Zatch?" Kiyo asked with a tricky smirk on his face.

"I'm just going out to uh... play in the snow?" Zatch came up with a lame lie.

"With a note book, a pencil, and a tape recorder?" Kiyo asked again.

"Uh... uh... Kiyo look! Over there! The oven's on fire!" Zatch yelled out and Kiyo quickly looked at the oven.

"Zatch, the oven isn't on fire uh... now where did he go?" Kiyo spoke, but then saw that Zatch was no longer where he was anymore.

Zatch had made a dash to the door when Kiyo wasn't looking, and now he was out in Humanville, looking for the only people who know a lot about the dark Mamodo.

**Because there was a major question in Zatch's curious heart. Why does the Dark Mamodo hate Christmas? Where did it all start?**

Zatch came up to a nice looking house and he knocked the door. It opened and two old ladies walked out.

"Why, hello there, little boy. Are you here to sell us cookies?" the first old lady asked.

"Oh, I hope it's those triple chocolate chip flavored ones." the second old lady spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you can tell me everything you know about the dark Mamodo. It's really important to me, so please can you tell me?" the Mamodo child asked.

"Why of course we can tell you. Why don't you come in?" the old ladies led Zatch inside and they all sat on a couch. Zatch turned on his tape recorder and readied his notebook and pencil.

"You may begin. And may you both tell me what happened at the very beginning?" Zatch asked again and so the old ladies told him about the origin of Brago.

_Beyond the mountains, there was a group of little human infants riding in baskets attach to umbrellas. They all were floating down to Humanville from the hospital where they were born and were now being send back to their families._

_But one of the baskets had a little Mamodo infant in it instead of a human infant. The infant had pale skin, blue-black hair, and crimson red eyes. The little infant cooed as it was floating down to Humanville, since it was knocked off course on its way to a town of Mamodos by accident. The basket blew by and it knocked another basket off course. The infant in the other basket began to cry as the infant Mamodo let out a little sinister giggle._

_Not until later, the basket carrying the Mamodo infant landed next to house that was throwing a Christmas party. Everyone was dancing, talking, and some other stuff, but loud music was playing. The Mamodo infant couldn't bare the loud music and so he began to cry._

_No one in the house could here the child's screaming and crying... except one. A little girl, at the age of four with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a light purple winter dress, heard the infant's crying and looked out the window to see the creature. She gasped and then grabbed her winter coat and ran outside to the basket._

"_Oh, you poor little thing, you're freezing." the girl spoke to the infant. Her voice made the child stopped crying and screaming. The boy looked at the girl's face and made a little coo. The girl smiled as she took off her winter coat and wrapped it around the infant. She then picked him up and carried him inside._

_She sat in a corner all by herself with the infant. For her age, she was really gentle with babies. She let the infant suck on her index finger while she slowly and gently traced the infant's eye markings with her other hand. "You're not like others, are you?" she asked and the infant cooed in response. "You're so cute." the girl giggled._

_She walked over to the window, still carrying the infant in her arms, she looked up into the night sky and saw a star that shined brighter than the rest. she looked down at the infant in her arms. He let out a tired yawn and his eyelids began to get heavy. She smiled and began to sing a lullaby to the infant._

_A few minutes later, when the girl finished singing her little lullaby, the infant was fast asleep in her arms. "Sherry, it's time to go. What's that you're holding?" the girl's mother walked up to her as she saw the infant sleeping._

"_It's a baby, mommy. Isn't he adorable?" the girl answered as she stroke the infant's blue-black hair. The mother looked at the sleeping infant's hair, skin, and eye markings, thinking it just looks disgusting._

"_That's not a baby, Sherry. It's a monster!" the mother snapped, which made the infant Mamodo scream and cry again._

"_Mommy!" the girl shouted at her mother while she was trying to calm the infant down._

"_What's going on here?" a voice came from no where. Both the girl and her mother turned to find the two old ladies who were the hosts of the party._

"_In case you're blind or anything, my daughter is holding a hideous beast in her arms!" the mother snapped at the old ladies._

"_He's not a beast! He's my friend!" the girl shouted at her mother. The infant stopped crying again, and he only watched the girl defend him against her evil mom. One of the old ladies bended down and looked at both the girl and the infant._

"_Please, Ms. Old lady. Will you take care of him? For me?"_

"_Don't worry, dear. We'll take care of him for you." one of the old ladies responded and so the girl handed them the infant._

"_And you and I have to get home. It's time for your piano lessons, young lady." the evil bitch of the girl's mother grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the door. The girl turned around to see the infant looking at her with a worried look on his face._

"_Goodbye, Braggy."_

"Oh, so that's how you found him. Okay." Zatch responded to part of the story and the ladies continued.

"So we raised him one of our own."

_Two years have passed since Brago came to Humanville in that basket. Little Brago, now two years old, was sitting in a high chair, starving to death. But then the old ladies showed up holding a tray of Christmas cookies._

"_Hey there, Braggy-poo. What kind of Christmas cookie do you want?" they asked him._

"_Santa." he responded._

"_Yes, that is a Santa cookie tray. do you want to hold it?" they asked and Brago took the tray and bit the Santa head part right off and ate it._

"_Santa... goes... bye-bye." he spoke, no longer starving._

"I'm not sure if I should tell you about the Dark Mamodo, but I guess I would if it makes you understand more- PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Zatch was now with Mayor Z. The mayor was another one of the people who knew a lot about the Dark Mamodo. And he then snapped at one of his servants, which was a brown hair woman with brown eyes. And so he told his POV about Brago.

_Brago was now eight years old was now in elementary school. It was again, another time for the holidays. While his teacher was babbling on about Christmas, Brago was drawing a picture of himself firing an 'Gigano Reis' spell which blew up Santa's sled into pieces. He turned around to see Sherry, who was now twelve years old, looking at him with a smile._

"And Sherry was my girlfriend." Mayor Z continued his POV.

_A younger version of Mayor Z turned to see little Brago waving a hand to Sherry and she giggled in response. Z growled and cursed under his breath and turned back to his class work._

"So I... try to take him under my wing." Mayor Z lied.

_Class was over. Brago grabbed his things was about to head out, until Mayor Z and his thugs stopped him. "Forget it. You don't stand a chance with her. She's four years older than you are and you look like nothing but a freak." Z laughed out and left the classroom. Brago got pissed, like he wants to tear the flesh right off of that kid's face. But before he could do that, Sherry walked up to him._

"_You know, red and green isn't really my kind of colors, even though it is Christmas..." Sherry spoke as Brago only rolled his eyes in response. "Because my favorite colors are blue, black, and gray." Sherry finished as she stroke Brago's cheek with her hand._

"Did I have a crush on him? I... uh... um... of course not." Sherry stuttered, since Zatch was now asking her questions.

" I haven't asked you that." Zatch corrected.

"Oh, sorry."

"And when he got home, he really got into the Christmas spirit." the old women told Zatch again.

_Brago was digging through the trash, looking for anything that he could use as a Christmas present for Sherry. He finally found something that could be helpful. "Perfect!" he shouted as he ran back inside the house where the old ladies were taking care him. He grabbed a bunch of jewels and started a fire and began to do whatever he was doing. "Woohoo! The fires of love!" Brago called out as he began to put all the pieces together. It slowly, piece, by piece began to form into an angel._

"_This will be perfect for the top of her tree. Oh, Sherry. Oh, Christmas." Brago finished his last touches on the angel and set it next to his bed side. But before he went to sleep, he looked at himself in the mirror. He still remembers what Mayor Z said, about him being a freak. He grabbed a bunch of make up, polish, and other kinds stuff that is used on the face. He looked at himself once more and then began what he plans to do._

_**The Next Day.**_

_Everyone was giving each other gifts, and then they all were piled up. "Has everyone given each other their gifts?" the teacher asked and everyone responded 'yes' except for one._

"_I haven't" Brago spoke as he came out of the cubbies area with a paper bag on his head and with the gift in his hands that he wants to give to Sherry. He took a few steps forward and showed everyone his gift. "Merry Christmas, Sherry Bellmond."_

"_Mr. Brago, why do you have a bag on your head?" the teacher asked._

"_Probably he's embarrassed by that piece of junk." Mayor Z spat out and everyone except Sherry laughed._

"_Mr. Brago, please take off the bag." the teacher begged. Brago placed a book in front of his head and took the bag off. "Put down the book." Brago put the book down and now his foot was blocking his face. "And your foot."_

_Brago gave up and lowered his foot. The skin on his face looked all screwed up by accident._

"_Look at that piece of living crap!" Mayor Z called out and everyone except Sherry laughed maniacally. Even the teacher let out a giggle or a chuckle._

_The humiliation. They toyed with Brago's difference just because he wasn't human. So much anger was building up inside of him, that he began to growl, which led to snarl, then led to a roar. His Mamodo side was taking control. He got up, grabbed his gift for Sherry, and threw across the room into the pile of other gifts. "STUPID GIFT!" he yelled as energy formed into his palm and fired a 'Reis' spell which destroyed the pile of gifts. "STUPID TREE!" he yelled as he lifted the big Christmas tree up with just one hand. " I HATE CHRISTMAS!"_

"The anger. The fury." Mayor Z finished with grief in his voice.

"The Muscles." Sherry spoke with lust in her voice. "It was awful, the way they treated him. And I can hardly bare it." she then spoke in a normal voice.

_Brago threw the tree at the wall and raised his hand at it as it began to glow purple. He unleashed a 'Gravirei' spell which crushed the tree into a mess. He growled evilly as if he had went berserk. He turned to look at Sherry. He could see the fear building up inside her. Brago clench his head with his hands in shame and ran out of the school. Sherry looked down to see the broken angel he was about to give her, until 'Z' ruined everything. She picked up the pieces of the broken angel and ran after Brago._

"_Brago, wait! Don't go!" she called out to the Mamodo. He stopped and looked at her._

"_Don't come any closer, Sherry. I don't want to hurt you. I'm a freak, I'm a monster, I'm... I'm... a Mamodo." Brago spoke in fear of having to hurt the very girl who saved him from the cold that one night when he first came to Humanville. The very girl who never thought of him as a freak nor a monster. The only girl he has ever cared about so much. Brago looked at his fingers to see his nails were becoming sharp. He gasped and looked at Sherry one last time before he turned and ran away from Humanville, all the way to the very top of Mount Crumpet._

"And that was the last time we saw him. The very last time anyone ever saw him." Sherry finally finished as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Sherry, I'm so sorry." Zatch apologized.

"No, don't be, Zatch. It wasn't your fault anyway." Sherry responded and pulled out something from behind her. "This was the angel he made for me, Zatch. It was broken when that awful day came, but I managed to fix it."

"Thanks for your help, Ms. Bellmond. I'll be going now." Zatch spoke as he left, trying to keep happy, but only felt depression. Sherry looked down at the angel in her hands and then held it to her chest as more tears came down from her eyes.

_Mount Crumpet._

Brago looked out at Humanville from his lair. Those horrible memories from his past still bother him.

**So whatever the reason, his heart, or his shoes, or some things called trumans, he stood outside his cave, hating the humans.**

Brago pulled out a book with every name of every human that lives in Humanville. "Big old Alkabineizer Who, I... HATE YYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he yelled out which made all the birds fly away.

"Little old Alkabineizer who, I hate you. Hate, hate, hate. Hate, hate, hate, hate. Double hate. Triple hate. Quadruple hate. Quintuple hate. _Loath entirely_." he spoke in a weird evil tone of voice. "Is there anything in this stupid book that doesn't have the word 'hate' in it?"

But then Brago heard Christmas music playing all over Humanville. "Curse their Humanbilation music!"

**But then he gasped, after he snarled with a sneer.**

"Tomorrow's Christmas. GOFURE! WE'RE IN DEEP SHIT HERE!"


	5. Zatch Invites Brago

_Author Notes: I except Anonymous reviews now. But if anything bad shall happen to me because of Anonymous reviews, then I'm gonna disable them again._

Chapter 5: Zatch Invites Brago

Brago was trying to sleep during the night, but when morning came, he somehow began to sing along the Humanbolation songs in his sleep. "Tick tock, tick tock, tapping down the great big clock. Old, young, big, small, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the dark Mamodo let out a scream as soon as he realized what he's doing in his sleep. He woke up and found hiself sweating from the annoyance. He grabbed his pillow and slammed it onto his head and used the ends to cover his ears.

"Damn this annoying racket!" Brago shout out as he jumped out of his bed and began to put a lot of staples and nails into all kinds of blenders. He turned all the blenders on and ran around his entire lair, turning every noisy machine he has on.

"Come on! tune out that racket now! Come on, all of you stupid machines!" Brago kept yelling out, but none of his machines would tune out the racket of music the Humanbolation festival that is gonna happen soon.

_Outside on Mount Crumpet._

Zatch continued to climb and climb up Mount Crumpet to find the dark Mamodo's lair's front door. He had a talk with Mayor Z back in Humanville earlier, saying that Brago should be the holiday cheer master of this years's Humanbolation.

_Flash Back._

"_The book clearly says that the role of the holiday cheer master should be the one soul who needs the spirit of Christmas the most, and I think that soul is the Dark Mamodo." Zatch spoke in an almost never ending argument, until what Zatch said trapped Mayor Z in a corner._

"_Fine then, invite the dude if you want. But if things go wrong, don't come crying to me." Mayor Z responded in defeat. Zatch let out his little usual 'Haha, haHa, haha' giggle/laugh and got the invitation he's gonna give to Brago._

_End Flash Back._

_Back inside with Brago._

"Come on, dammit! Play evil monkeys, play!" Brago shout out again as he was hopping up and down really fast on a jack hammer that has been turned on. His voice was vibrating while moving around in circles on his jack hammer while Gofure was watching him, with his head moving up and down really fast.

_Back with Zatch._

Zatch was exhausted, thinking that he'll never reach the lair's entrance, but then he heard someone yelling out from nowhere. He looked up to see Brago's front door just a few yards away. He completely forgotten about his exhaustion and ran up all the way to the door. "Hello? Hello?" Zatch called out twice, but there was no answer. He looked down and crawled through the dog door that Brago made for Gofure.

Zatch was amazed by all the contraptions the dark Mamodo had here in his lair. Zatch heard the yelling and groaning again so he followed where the yelling and groaning was coming from. He ran all over the place until he found Brago getting himself hurt by two mechanical monkeys. One was hitting the sides of his head with symbols while the second mechanical monkey was hitting him on top of his head with a sludge hammer.

Zatch thought that it would hurt, but it's not hurting Brago at all. Zatch ran down all the way to Brago and looked at him even closer. "Um, excuse me?" Zatch asked, but Brago couldn't hear him, so he decided to speak up. "EXCUSE ME." Zatch spoke out louder.

This time, Brago heard him and he destroyed the two mechanical monkeys with a 'Gigano Reis' spell on each monkey. Zatch took a step back and gulped a bit. Brago slowly turned around to see the lightning Mamodo. Before Zatch could say anything, Brago snapped at him within one nano second.

"HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS INTO MY LAIR! THE TOTAL ABYSS! MY LITTLE CORNER OF HELL! THE NETHER VATTING GULL! Stare into the face of fear and tremble. BALILILIOLILILILILILLILILILILOP!" he made a scary face, but it would've scared Zatch if he didn't made those weird noises with his mouth and tongue.

"Um, Mr. Brago. My name is Zatch Bell, and-"

"Ah! Introduction always comes first, as you can see, the fear is already welling up inside you." Brago tried another way to scare Zatch, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Denial's expected in the face of... pure evil."

"I don't think so, dude."

"Doubt! Another effect of the... the... what is it that you people call it? The heebie jeebies, was it or something?" Brago forgot what the heebie jeebies were, so it was hard for him to remember what they were called. Then he somehow appeared behind Zatch and acted weird and off character... again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BEFORE I... KILL AGAIN! ROAR! GRRRRR!" RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'm a psycho. RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Uh... um... I think you need a timeout." Zatch responded.

"Huh?" Brago asked and Zatch let out his usual 'haha, ha HA, haha' giggle/laugh. Brago then turned around and is now looking at all of you authors and readers who are reading this chapter right and said to all of you "Kids today. So much into movies and televison... and reading stories on Fanfiction . Net."

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT!**" he then turned back and Zatch and yelled as loud as he could.

"Um, I came here to let you know that you've been invited to this year's Humanbolation to be the holiday's cheer master." Zatch annouced what he wants to annouce.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh... Holiby Whoody Whaty"

"The holiday cheer master-"

"Not interested!" Brago interrupted Zatch really quickly as he turned and walk off. Zatch wasn't giving this easy so he followed him.

"I know you hate Christmas and-"

"Don't care."

"-And I know that bad things happened to you in the past-"

(Brago making fake snoring noises)

"-But if you could reunite with the humans, and make Christmas better-"

"_But if you could reunite with the humans, and make Christmas better_- GROW UP!"

"- Then everything will be better for me as well." Zatch finally finished.

"I'm sorry, your call has been disconnected, please dial collect and pay fifty dollars for your next call, on the way out."

"Please, you have to accept the reward." Zatch spoke again, which finally caught Brago's attention. The dark Mamodo turned around and picked up Zatch so they're looking at each other face to face.

"You never mentioned an award. Wait, so I won?" Brago asked and Zatch nodded. "Then there's a town full of losers! Ha!" Brago spoke in triumph and he gave a peace sign with his fingers. (Don't ask why.)

"Ya, and Sherry Bellmond will be there too." Zatch responded, but then Brago dropped him when he heard that name.

"Sherry Bellmond will be there too?" Brago asked and Zatch nodded. 'Six years have passed since that day, but I still remember that girl. I wonder what she looks like now?' Brago thought to himself. "Then she'll be all over me if I show up. Well, sorry to disappoint you Sherry, you one hot mama, but the 'Brago Express' has left the station!" Brago shouted out to the walls of his lair.

"_You're an idiot!"_

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" the dark Mamodo yelled out anime style as he was waving his arms and legs really fast in anime style and anime speed.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Some damn echo who keeps calling me an idiot." Brago answered Zatch's question as he took the invitation from Zatch. "Who knows? Maybe this Humanbolation will change my entire outlook on life!" Brago raised his arms up as he gave a big smile.

"Really?" Zatch asked.

"Hell no!" Brago's big smiled turned into a big scowl as he pulled a long rope which triggered to open a trap door underneath Zatch and the lightning Mamodo fell into the garbage tunnel all the way back to Humanville.

Brago went over to his couch and sat in it as he pulled out a black book with strange Mamodo markings on it. He opened it up and went over his little schedule for this evening. "I'm so not going to that stupid festival, especially since I have a schedule to complete. Okay lets see here: 4:00: Throw out nasty comments at the buzzards. 4:30: Solve world hunger, DON'T tell anyone about it. 5:00: Stare endlessly into the abyss. 5:30: Wrestle with myself until I lose consciousness. 6:00: Have dinner with myself. I can't cancel that again since what happened last time, I almost ate Gofure. Hmmmm. But I suppose that I could go during 7:00 all the way to 8:00 which is when I stare at the ceiling until I slip slowly into madness. Hmmmmmmmmmm... BUT WHAT WILL I WHERE?"

Brago closed his black book and walked over to some dark red sheets hanging on the wall. He tore a chunk of it off and he began to undress himself. He looked at himself in the mirror with the dark red sheet tied around his waist. Gofure saw what his master was doing and he let out a bark which caught Brago's attention.

"It's not a DRESS!" Brago snapped at his dog, who only let out another bark. "It's not a SKIRT either, it's a kilt!" he snapped at the dog Mamodo again and he tore the sheet off his waist, revealing his black boxors underneath. "SICKO!" he yelled at his dog as he walked off to find something else to wear.

He looked over every piece of clothing he had, which all were black shirts, black pants, and black furry capes. "No, no, NO! How am I suppose to find anything else to wear?" he asked himself, back in his normal clothes again. But then he heard a human outside yodeling. He smiled evilly and went outside. He grabbed the human and beat the crud out of him.

He came back to the mirror and looked at himself. It was so humiliating and embarrassing in yodeling clothes and with his black shirt and black pants underneath. He made a few poses to see if the yodeling clothes weren't tight on him, but as he check to see if they're too tight when he leans down, it was in fact only tight to his rear. He hopped back on his feet and walked off somewhere else in his cave.

"That's it. I'm SO not going!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

MINI STORY!

**Zero: **Hey, Rahkshi, guess what?

**Me: **What?

**Zero:** I've just put up a barrier over Kaiser, so he can't get out. In fact, anything can get in from the outside, but once it's inside, nothing can get out.

**Me: **Sweet! But how will my Yami or anything else get out?

**Zero**: That's easy. A girl has to kiss him and the barrier will disappear, since he is still stuck under the mistletoe.

**Kaiser: **WHAT! Then I'm gonna die of boredom inside this thing!

**Me: **Here, this will keep you company. ( I toss Kaiser my GameBoy Advance with Zatch bell: Electric Arena for GameBoy Advance.)

**Kaiser: **But how am I suppose to wrap up Maiana's gift if I'm stuck in here?

**Me and Zero: **_(While sucking on watermelon flavor candy canes.) _That's your problem.

**Kaiser: **Someone, please help me.


	6. Humanbolation

_Author Notes: I don't except anonymous reviews anymore. Because I don't want to risk getting my stories spammed. Sorry._

_Author Notes: I'm using 'Lord' as Mayor Z's last name in this story._

Chapter 6: Humanbolation

Tonight is Humanville's own Humanbolation. Everyone is there. Zatch, Kiyo and their family was there in coats, scarfs, and mittens. Kiyo's friends were next to him, wearing coats, scarfs, and mittens as well. And next to Zatch, is his pet Ponygon. Mayor Z was at the stage, wearing a big red cloak, and a purple long sleeved coat underneath. And Sherry was wearing a female version of a Santa Clause outfit.

Everyone is ready to start their Humanbolation... if their Holiday Cheer Master is here to start it. Where could he be?

_Back on Mount Crumpet._

"Okay, I'm just gonna swing by for a quick minute or so, talk to Sherry for a bit, grab a handful of popcorn shrimp, and then blow out of there. What do you think of that plan?" Brago asked his dog Gofure, still wearing those yodeling clothes and his normal clothes underneath.

Gofure gave a small whimper as Brago grabbed his cape and walked to the door, but then stopped for a bit. "Pull the lever, Gofure." he commanded. Gofure got out of his dog house and pulled down on a black lever.

A trap door opened up underneath Brago and he fell down a deep dark tunnel, screaming "Wrong leeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Gofure heard a crash on the bottom of where ever that tunnel took Brago. Gofure heard a knock coming from the back of the lair. The dog Mamodo opened it up and Brago came out, with a ravage wolf biting on his cape.

"Why do we even have that lever?" Brago asked both Gofure and himself as he kicked the wolf off his cape. "Just go pull on the rope over there." the dark Mamodo spoke again and Gofure walked over to a rope.

"Maybe I should flip a coin instead. Hey, what do you know, I have my fingers crossed. I was never able to do that all my li-" Brago spoke again, but he was cut off by Gofure when he pulled on the rope, which opened the trap door that sent Brago all the way back to Humanville.

_Back in Humanville._

Everyone has been waiting for a few minutes, but most of them thought that Brago's not gonna come at all.

"That's it, I've waited long enough. It's now me, the runner up's turn to get the reward. Since I always get a reward every year ever since I became Mayor." Mayor Z spoke through a microphone.

"You heard it hear, ladies and gentlemen. Our Mayor has won yet, another amazing re-"

"-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed out from nowhere.

Everyone turned to see the garbage disposal chute was rumbling. The ground began to shake for a bit, until... the lid of the chute shot open and Brago was shot flying out of the chute like a cannon. Everyone ran out of the way as Brago began to fall to the ground.

But one of them just stood there as Brago falling straight towards her. Both of them screamed as Brago landed on top of Sherry, with his face now buried in-between Sherry's breasts.

"Hello, Sherry." Brago muffled out. He quickly got off of the blond and stared out at the crowd of humans. They all were terrified, fearing of what Brago could do to them. "Hey-" he spoke, but he was cut off by everyone gasping out in fear. "Hmmmmmm. Hot crowd, hot crowd. Well this is stupid." he spoke to himself. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then turned around to face Mayor Z.

"I came here to... accept an award of some kind. And a check."

"There isn't no check, Brago." Zatch called out from the crowd.

"Fine, have it your way." Brago responded as he folded his arms. "Alright, hand it over so I can get out of here."

"Don't worry, Mr. Holiday Cheer Master. You'll get your reward. But first, there is a little family reunion that you must join with... your care givers." Mayor Z announced and everyone cheered as the two old ladies that raised Brago rushed through the crowd and up to him.

Brago's eyes widen in shock and spoke " I thought you two died years ago."

The two old ladies came up next to him and began to give him hugs, kisses on his cheeks and pinches on his cheeks. "Alright, alright, ENOUGH!" he snapped to make the two old women stop what they were doing.

"Okay, now that's over with, it's time to put our holiday cheer master into... The Chair of Cheer!"the mayor announced on the microphone again and everyone cheered again as they began to carry a giant throne-like chair over to the stage.

"The chair of cheer? What's the chair of cheer?" Brago asked and his eyes widen when he saw the giant throne. He looked at Zatch and point an accusing finger at him. "You didn't tell me about the chair of cheer!"

"Please, Brago? Please?" Zatch begged the dark Mamodo to follow along.

"No! I'm not gonna do it! Forget it! I'm outta here!" Brago shouted as he was about to leave, but the crowd grabbed hold of him and placed him on the throne and began to carry him all over Humanville.

"Put me down! I mean it! I'm warning you! I've got a lawyer! There will be hell to pay!" Brago suddenly screamed out like crazy.

"First, we'll put his taste buds to the test in our human pudding samples." Mayor Z announced yet again and a lot of humans gathered around Brago with spoons with strange liquid on them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Brago cried out, but they all put their pudding into Brago's mouth anyway. Whenever he says no, or doesn't open his mouth, they force it open by hitting his feet with hammers.

They moved him to another part where they force fed him other kinds of crappy food. They just wouldn't stop. And after every course, Brago felt like he was gonna barf ten times in a row.

Eventually, Brago was able to do something that doesn't involve being force fed: Sack racing. "Out of the way, slowpokes!" Brago called out as he hopped pass all the human kids who were in the sack race. As Brago reached the finished line, everything went all slow and the 'Chariots of Fire' music begins to play in the background.

"Why is everything going in slow motion? And where the heck is that music coming from!" Brago shouted out, then everything went back to normal speed.

"YAY! I won! I won! I'm number one! No human can beat the dark Mamodo!" Brago shouted out in triumph as he was carried back to the stage.

"Okay, that was enough fun for me tonight. I'm ready for my award and check." Brago spoke.

"But there isn't any check!" the whole crowd shout out.

"Are you sure? Because I think I remember someone mentioning a check." Brago asked as he turned and looked at Sherry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the blond asked.

"No reason." the dark Mamodo answered.

"Okay, here's your reward." Mayor Z said with a disgusted look as he handed Brago a black present. The dark Mamodo took the gift and unwrapped the gift. But it wasn't what he expected it to be: The same stuff he accidently used six years ago, which made him run away from Humanville cause the kids kept laughing at him.

Anger began to build up inside him. Now he's mad.

_**To Be Continued...**_

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!


	7. Brago Strikes Back

_Author Notes: I know that Christmas is over, but I want to finish this story before winter ends._

Chapter 7: Brago strikes back.

Anger built up inside Brago. Now he's mad.

"Oh, yes. Good times, good times, old pally." Mayor Z patted Brago on the back. Brago's left eye began to twitch in anger. "Now onto my main event. Ladies and Gentlemen, there's something that I plan to do in hopes of happiness." the mayor spoke through the microphone. Everyone was wondering what Mayor Z had in mind as they all were muttering to each other quietly.

"Sherry Bellmond..." Mayor Z spoke to the blond as he kneeled down in front of her with a small box, with a mistletoe on it, in his hands. The box suddenly opened up by itself, revealing a sparkling wedding ring inside. "... will you marry me?" the mayor finished and everyone except Brago and Sherry went 'awwwwww'.

Sherry was surprised that she couldn't bring herself to speak. Mayor Z put the box in Sherry's hand and took the microphone and spoke into it again.

"And you'll receive, along with a life time supply of happiness, a brand new car! made and paid for by Humanville itself." the mayor showed the blond a shiny new car with cool shocks and a weird looking head lights on it.

"You have thirty seconds to reply." Mayor Z finished and a giant clock began to tick and tock its way slowly to zero, giving time for Sherry to think.

"Um... uh... well..." Sherry still couldn't find the words to speak. What will she do? She likes that car very much, but she knew Brago ever since that one Christmas eve when she found him outside, plus she grew a great fond of the dark Mamodo, maybe more than just a fond.

"These are wonder gifts, and I'm really impressed by all of this... but-" when Sherry finally spoke, a loud ear-piercing scratch sound came from no where. Everyone covered their ears and every piece of glass shattered by the horrible sound. Everyone looked at the shiny car. It was Brago, scratching the car's shiny surface with his clawed finger nails.

"Of course they are, Sherry." Brago spoke a really mad, yet calm tone of voice.

"You should really clip those nails!" shout Mayor Z.

"SHUT UP!" Brago shouted back as he threw a snow ball at the mayor's face. The dark Mamodo gave a smirk as he snapped his fingers, then the shiny car was crushed flat by gravity.

"Now here was I? Oh yeah, of course they are. I mean it is what it's all about. It's what it's always been about. Gifts. Gifts. Gifts. Gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts! And what do I always get each year? Garbage. I always get garbage. And I always get your gifts, as soon as you all throw them away. I mean, I could just hang myself with all the horrible dirty clothes I get every day. Plus, you all dump it all on my territory. And what's the deal! What's the deal with all of you people wanting all of these dumb things that you don't really need? For example: _I want golf clubs, I want diamonds, I want a pony so I can ride around twice until I get bored so I can sell it to make some shit that you people call GLUE!_" shout Brago as he was making a fool of himself again, pretending that he was really riding a pony.

"And my point is that I think that this whole Christmas thing is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he shout as he was stomping his feet to the ground repeatedly. Everyone was beginning to panic a bit, but then Brago stopped immediately and just smirked.

"But there's one tinny-tiny thing about this holiday that I find... very... meaningful..." Brago spoke quietly as he approached Sherry. It looked like he was gonna rang Sherry by the neck, but instead, he snatched the mistletoe from the box in Sherry's hands.

"... Mistletoe. So pucker up and kiss it, Humanville!"

Brao grabbed Mayor Z and began wiggling the mistletoe right above the mayor's rear. Sherry immediately fainted and Brago began doing a make over on Mayor Z's face with the stuff he got as his so called 'reward'

"Uh-oh. Somebody's _FABULOUS_!"

Brago then pushed Mayor Z out of his way and then pulled the sweater that the old ladies gave him right off. "And to hell with these!" he then tore off the yodeling clothes of him as well until all that was left on him was his normal black shirt and normal black pants.

"Say good-bye, Christmas tree!" Brago shouted maniacally. He aimed his hand at the giant tree in the middle of Humanville and blasted it with a 'Gigano Reis' spell. "Oh yeah! Burn, baby, burn!" Brago laughed maniacally as the giant Christmas tree was set into blue flames and burnt into ashes.

Brago took off into the streets of Humanville, trying to find his way back to the garbage chute. Maybe a car will help. "Hey, you? Wait!" he called out at a driving car but it just passed him really fast.

"It's because I'm a Mamodo, is it?" Brago shouted in more anger. He had to get home really fast before the authorities catch him. He then saw a teenager riding a go-car. He stopped it dead in its tracks with his foot and pulled the teenager out of the go-car. "I need this more than you do." he spoke as he slammed his foot on the gas peddle, which made him zoom across the town really fast.

"Move it! Out of the way! I'm driving here!" the Mamodo yelled out at everyone to get out of his way. "WOAH!" his foot broke the gas peddle, so he can't control the go-car anymore. He crashed into a hydrant near the middle of Humanville. Brago felt dizzy when he fell out of the go-car. It was the first he ever rode a go-car, and as much as he doesn't want to show it, he actually enjoyed it.

Brago shook his head a bit to snap himself out of his daze and back to reality. His eyes widen when he saw the go-car with a gas leak, flowing slowly to the fire of the crash. He immediately jumped to his feet and took off as fast as he could.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" he shouted and everyone else began running from the spot where he crashed. Then everything went to slow-motion again. "Why is everything going slow again?" Brago shouted again, but then everything went back to normal speed and Brago fell to the ground. He dashed again to safety, but was sent flying into the air by the explosion of the gasoline and fire.

_A few minutes later._

The fire department already put the fire out and Mayor Z was complaining to Kiyo.

"I'm disappointed, Kiyo. And I don't get disappointed easily. Why can't we just have Christmas the way it usually was: a non-dark Mamodo Christmas." Mayor Z then walked away and Kiyo turned to look at Zatch.

"I'm so sorry, Kiyo. I just wanted Brago to have a happy Christmas, and I want everyone to have a happy Christmas together. I never meant for this to happen." Zatch apologized to his best friend.

"Don't worry about it, Zatch. It's not your fault all of this happened. Besides, between you and me, it was Mayor Z who pissed the dark Mamodo off." Kiyo responded. He wasn't mad at Zatch at all.

"Um, Kiyo. He has a name. It's Brago."

"That works too."

_Somewhere else in Humanville._

"That was the best Humanbolation I've ever been to. I actually enjoyed myself here. I hope I get invited again next year." Brago spoke happy and maniacally as he finally found the garbage chute at last. But he stopped as soon as he heard the sound of cheering. He turned his head around tightly that his neck made a cracking sound as he turned his head around.

He saw the humans bringing a spare Christmas tree to the center of Humanville. Everyone began cheering and Brago began to growl.

"Suffering Snorkleblasts! They're persistent and relentless!" Brago shouted as he pulled really hard on his hair. That does it, I'm getting the hell out of this dump!" he shouted as he hopped into the garbage chute and bang the button which send him zooming all the way back to Mount Crumpet. What's he gonna do once he gets back home? Stay tuned and find out.

And sorry for making this chapter short. I had to go somewhere important.

_To Be Continued..._

MINI STORY.

Me:(with a lamp shade over my head) Man I'm so tire from staying up all night on New year's eve. And so is Kaiser, cause when he stays up that late, he gets... (Looks around to see no one there) ... cranky.

Kaiser: Hey Maiana. Sorry that I haven't given you my gift yet, cause it appears that a certain SOMEONE was hiding it from me! (Glaring at Zero)

Zero: (Playing Zatch Bell Mamodo Battles that I got for him for Christmas, cause I wouldn't let him play my upgraded version.) Oooooooooooohhhhhh. 3-D graphics.

Kaiser: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!

Zero: Looks like someone's cranky.

Kaiser: SHUT UP! (Bangs Zero on the head)

Me: I know that Christmas is over, but I wasn't able to update for a week cause of all the places I went to so I could spend my Christmas money and my gift cards at.

Zero: (while rubbing an anime bump on his head.) Hey, Rahkshi, want to play Godzilla: Save the Earth on your Xbox with the wireless controllers that you got for Christmas?

Me: Okay. You're on!

(Me and Zero play Godzilla: Save the Earth with the wireless Xbox controllers that I got for Christmas. Zero is being Mecha Godzilla 3, and I'm being my favorite monster: Destoroyah!)

Kaiser: (growls under his breath) stupid Zero and Hikari.

Me and Zero: **KAISER'S CRANKY!**

Kaiser: **SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM NOT!**

(Kaiser looks at everyone reading this chapter)

Kaiser: oops. Well, here's my gift to you, Maiana. Again, sorry that it came in late, stupid Zero was hiding it. You can open it now.

(Kaiser looks at his watch that I got him for Christmas)

Kaiser: Okay, Maiana. Tell your kikari and friends that I said happy new year. I'm tired. I guess I'll just ( Immediately falls to the ground in front of Maiana and goes to sleep)_ ZZZZZZZZZZZ._


	8. Brago's evil plan

_Author Notes: Remember, all the words that are in Bold is what I say in narrating._

_My Story, Shrek: Zatch Bell Style got deleted. I didn't delete it, the website did. Cause of the first chapter with that little lyric accident that I always keep forgetting to erase. Sorry everyone._

Chapter 8: Brago's _evil_ plan.

The garbage chute on Mount Crumpet opened and Brago fell out onto a pile of garbage. He struggled to get up and then kicked a garbage as hard as he could. More anger built up inside him. How persistent could those crazy humans get.

**The more Brago thought Christmas, the more Brago thought.**

"I can't believe this is happening to me! Christmas is coming and it's just gonna be like it was every year! All those human boys and girls will rush to their gifts and play with a bunch of junk-like contraptions which I've never heard of. They'll blow on those stupid trumpets, trombones, and tubas, and any other horn I can possibly think of, and they bounce on those stupid balls!" Brago babbled out very angrily as he began to throw a major fit.

**And then later on at the end of the day, all those humans will sit down to a big feast. And they'll feast and they'll feast...**

"... and they'll feast, feast, feast, feast, FEAST!" Brago finished what I was saying as he was pouting while jumping up and down like a spoil child. "They'll feast on human pudding, and rare roast BEAST! Which is something I just can't stand the least. And then, they'll do something I hate most of all. Every human down in humanville, the tall and the small, will stand close together, with those stupid Christmas bells ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand, and those humans will start singing! And they'll sing and they'll sing and they'll sing, sing, sing, sing, SSSIIINNNGGG! Wait and minute. Oh no. It's impossible! It can't be, but it is; I'M SPEAKING IN RHYMES!" Brago cried out. He then ran to the edge of the mountain's side.

"Darn you, Humanville! Darn you all to _heck_!" Brago hissed out really loudly.

"I must stop this whole thing! Year after year after year after year after year I've put up with it now! I must stop Christmas from coming, but how? Oh, wait. SHIT!" Brago cursed. Yep, he spoke in rhymes again.

He opened the door to his lair, only to find Gofure dancing around and having a little Christmas party all by himself. But then he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his master.

"Are you having a holly jolly Christmas?" Brago asked all freaked out as his neck made a snap noise.

_Outside._

"WRONGO!" the dark mamodo shouted as he kicked Gofure outside and he landed flat into the snow. Bargo then picked up the dog and brought him inside. "Hope that'll teach you not to turn your back on me." Brago growled, but then he slipped on the door mat and landed face first on the snow. "Stupid snow." he muttered under his breath as he got back up and slammed the front door once he was inside his lair.

"Great, just great. First my dog turns his back on me, now I have snow all over my face." Brago hissed again as grabbed a black towel and began to wipe the snow off his face in front of a large mirror. But suddenly, he immediately stopped and looked more closely at the snow that's still on his face. He looked more closely, and more closely, and more closely, until-"

**-Then he got an idea. An awful idea. Brago got a wonderful, awful idea.**

Brago gave the most evil smile he could possibly make. "I know just what to do." he spoke quietly as he rushed over to get a lot of sewing equipment. "I'll make a great santa clause hat with a coat." he snickered as he continued to grab all kinds of clothing and sewing equipment and ran to a large desk. "What a great evil trick. With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like saint Nick. Wait. Oh, shit! Not again!" he cursed again as he continued to work on his suit and hat.

_Later._

Brago was finally finish with his santa suit. He immediately undressed himself and dressed himself up in the disguise. Except there was one difference, well two differences. 1. Unlike Santa, Brago's skinny. And 2. Unlike Santa's red suit, Brago's suit was black instead.

"What? I hate red. I like black better cause it's my favorite color." Brago spoke to all of you people who are reading this chapter right now.

"Now I need to make a sled, one that would fly and have really cool jet engines." Brago cackled evilly as he went to his workshop and began designing and a sled. Then it plays the Grinch theme music in the background, except with Brago's name in it instead.

"I don't want a screwdriver, I want a wrench. Stay focus!" Brago snapped at Gofure, who brought him the wrong tool.

_A few minutes later._

Brago was now testing the speed capabilities of his new sled. He was wearing an emergency crash course helmet and outfit. He gave the thumbs up and Gofure pressed a button which made Brago speed off on a crash course and slammed straight into a wall.

He stepped out of the testing area feeling all wiggly and wobbly. "Whoo! That was wickedy, wickedy, whack! I almost killed myself. But that's why we have these tests for." he spoke as he then fell to the ground exhausted.

_To Be Continued..._

MINI STORY!

(Me, Kaiser, and Zero are watching a scary movie marathon with the scariest movies we could find.)

(Right now, we're watching the Grudge)

Zero: (While hiding underneath some blankets) I'm Scared!

Me: (While hiding behind Zero's spell book) Don't worry, I'll take you to Mcdonalds and everything will be okay.

Kaiser: (While hiding behind a pillow) Shh! A scary part's coming up.

Me and Zero: (Now we're holding each other in fear)

Me: What? I maybe 15 years old, but I can get scared too once in a while.

(Then it shows the part when the Grudge comes up in front of the security camera and it goes blank.)

Zero: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SALAYA, SAVE ME! (Runs to Salaya and jumps on her and holds onto her really tight) (Sorry, Salaya)

Kaiser: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MAIANA! (Runs to Maiana, turns into a dark cat, and hops onto her lap.) (It's one of his powers, just read it in my profile) (Sorry, Maiana)

Me: Anyways, I've made a third master piece of my art of my 'New Family' saga, now I have three of my best drawings of it ever. Can anyone guess what these three drawings are? Cf101 already knows the first two, since I told her before in a private message.

(Then it shows the Grudge attacking a woman in her bed)

Me: GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN HERE! CF101, TWI, ANYONE, SAVE ME! (Runs off to who knows where)


	9. Bad Traffic

_Author Notes:_

_Me: (With wide opened eyes.) I never knew you could drive! I never knew you had a license either!_

_Brago: What the hell are you talking about?_

_Me: Okay I found something On YouTube dot com, it's a music video about you and Sherry, and then later, it showed you driving a snowmobile. I never knew you can drive at all. Where and when did you get your license?_

_Brago: In the mamodo world._

_Me: I never knew they had driving lessons in the mamodo world._

_Brago: They do, now continue your story here before I go into a coma._

_Me: Fine, here's the next chapter. (Now whispering) I still never you could drive._

_Brago: I heard that._

_Me: Plus the music in the clip fits perfectly with you and Sherry. Were you singing it?_

_Brago: What music._

_Me: I hate everything about you, but why do I love you. DUH!_

_Brago: So I sang the music, what's your point?_

_Me: My point is that you love Sherry, she loves you, and you're expressing your feelings for her in that song. So just lighten up about it. Besides, in that song, you even told her to hold you whenever you're thinking about her._

_Brago: First of all, I'm thinking of her right now and she's not holding me. And second, prove it that I said I want her to hold me._

_Me: Okay, but before the proof, look behind you._

_Brago: (looks behind him to see Sherry holding him) Crud._

_Me: Okay, here's the proof. (Pulls out a small recorder and plays it.)_

_Recorder: (replaying the music.) Hold me, when I start to think about you. Hold me, when you start to think about me._

_Me: I win._

_Brago: I'm gonna get my revenge on you, you know that, Rahk._

_Me: Yes, but I want to see you try, because I'm gonna tell your book owner about that song you were singing._

_Brago: I'm not even part of that band singing the music._

_Me: I don't care, it's about you expressing your feelings for Sherry, and I'm gonna tell her, whether you like or not, so get back on the stage, I'm gonna start the chapter._

_Sherry: What is it that you want to tell me, Rahkshi?_

_Brago: But... but... (looks at all of you people who are reading this) Come on, people, back me up on this!_

**Chapter 9: Bad Traffic.**

Brago and Gofure were now scouting, looking for Santa Claus. Brago spotted him about to take off from Humanville.

"Old fat dude should finishing up any minute. He only comes out once a year and he never gets flack. But I know him, he never pays his bills." Brago spoke and Gofure let out a bark.

"How I know him? I was at his Christmas party last year, and he caught in a n embarrassing snap shot!" Brago snapped at Gofure. The dark mamodo then pulled out a photo of him at Santa Claus's Christmas party last year. He accidently found himself and every girl at the party, both young old, were surrounding him in hugs and kisses, and every guy was laughing his ass off at him.

Brago's attention was then drawn by Santa's usual jolly laughter as he took off in his sled. "Oopsie. I forgot about the stupid reindeer." Brago growled under his breath, but stopped to think for a quick minute, while his finger was twirling around with the puffy ball on the tip of his black santa hat. "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead." the dark mamodo snickered evilly as he turned to face Gofure, who whimpered at the look on Brago's face. Brago suddenly leaped to pounce on Gofure, but the dog mamodo jumped out of the way and hid behind a rock. Brago hide himself so that he could sneak up on his god mamodo. Then the dark mamodo peeked his head up to spot Gofure cowering behind a rock.

"Oh, GoooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Brago shrieked as he jumped and charged at his dog mamodo. Brago chased Gofure across all of mount Crumpet, until at last Brago caught the dog mamodo and brought him inside.

_**So he took his dog Gofure, and took some black thread. And he tied a big horn on the top of his head.**_

Brago tied a reindeer antler on top of Gofure's and placed a red ball on Gofure's nose. Then Brago grabbed some director clothes and began to babble some stuff to his dog mamodo.

"Okay, here's the motivation; your name is Rudolf. You're the freak with the red nose and everyone hates you so much they want to kill you, eat your brains, and feed what's left of you to the buzzards. Then one Christmas night, santa asks you for help and you save Christmas- WAIT! No, that's not how it should go. You're gonna destroy Christmas. You hate it so much, that you're give me a example right here, right now."

Brago then grabbed a mega-phone and shouted into it. "ACTION!" then Brago just stares at Gofure with a dull, bored look on his face. Gofure suddenly transforms into his other form and tore the red ball to pieces.

"BRILLIANT! You destroyed your own nose! Now that's what I call hating Christmas. Cut, print, that's the take, moving on." Brago spoke very quickly as he tore the director clothes right off his black santa outfit.

"_You're an-"_

"DON'T START WITH ME!"

Brago finally shut his echo's mouth shut. Do echoes even have mouths?

_Outside._

Brago and Gofure were prepared and ready to go. Brago placed his keys into the key slot and turned it. The monster engine of Brago's super sled fired up and began roaring out across the whole land. And the vibrating was making Brago feel very comfortable.

"Tttttttthhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt ffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllsssss ggggoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooddddddddddddd."

Okay, ready, Gofure?" Brago called to his dog, and Gofure let out a quick bark.

"Okay; on Zaker, on Jikir, on Reis, on Saisu, on Go Boren, on Zegar, on Poruk, and on-" Brago called out to his imaginary reindeer, but suddenly the engines turned off by themselves. What could be wrong? Brago tied some rope around his waist and hopped out of his super sled.

"Okay, Gofure. When I say 'now' hit that big red shiny button." then the dark mamodo walked over to check on the engines. Nothing seems to be wrong with the sled.

"Nothing's wrong with the engines. Press the button now." Brago called to Gofure and the dog mamodo pressed the big red shiny button.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah; On Zaker, on Jikir, on Reis, on Saisu, on Go Boren, on Zegar, on Poruk, and on..." but suddenly the engines fired back up again, and Brago forgot to get back on the sled.

"...RADOM!" Brago screamed as the sled rocketed off into the sky, with Brago being dragged behind by the rope around his waist. Brago's now screaming like a girl while dangling from the rope.

"GOFURE, PULL ME UP!" Brago shrieked out repeatedly. Gofure grabbed hold of the rope and pulled and pulled and pulled until Brago was finally on the sled with him.

"Next time, you let me do the driving." Brago sighed as he patted Gofure on the head. But as soon as Brago got to the steering wheel, they crashed into another flying sled. "Watch where you're going, you crazy person!" Brago yelled out very loudly as he then fired a 'Gigano Reis' spell at the other flying sled, which took a direct hit and the sled was now falling to the ground, with the pilot calling out "Ho, ho, ho!"

Brago looked at Gofure for a bi, and then began pointing his finger in many directions, like he was saying 'Was that-, and did I just-, then that means-' and the rest of that kind of jazz.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh! I am sooooooooooo naughty. I shot down the man in the red suit! I'm so evil! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Coughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughcough!" Brago laughed maniacally, but then he began to cough.

_Later._

Brago and Gofure had harder time getting to Humanville, do to the whether, but eventually, they reached their destination.

_**And so it was dark. No one knew he was there, all the humans were dreaming sweet dreams without a care, until he came to the first little house on the square.**_

"Will you shut up with the damn rhyming? I've went through enough with that shit!" Brago shouted at me. But then he turned back to where he was gonna park his super sled.

"Welcome to Humanville, Gofure." Brago spoke to his dog mamodo and safely landed his super sled.

_Inside._

Both Mr. And Mrs Takamine woke up by the sound the super sled made when it landed on the roof.

"Who could that be?" Mr. Takamine asked.

"It must be Santa Claus. Quick, go back to sleep." Mrs. Takamine responded and so both Kiyo and Zatch's parents fell back to sleep.

_Outside._

"It's time to put my evil plan into action. Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- Coughcoughcoughcoughcough." Brago laughed, but ended up coughing again.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. It's really late over here and I don't have all night to make this chapter, so I'm ending it right here.**

_To Be Continued..._

_MINI STORY._

_Zero: You should make a sequel to you New family story, Rahk._

_Kaiser: What he said._

_Me: Fine, but first I'm gonna remake the New Family story again, but this time, in commentary, and I'm gonna make this and no one's gonna stop me._

_Zero: But what kind of commentary are you making?_

_Me: I don't know. I got only three groups to call, but I can only call one group._

_**1. Commentary by Brago, Sherry, Reese, and Graviray.**_

_**2. Commentary by Reese, Graviray, Kiko, Neo, and Meggy.**_

_**3. Graviary, Kiko, and Zofis.**_

_Me: I don't know which one to choose._

_Kaiser: Maybe the people who read this thing and review should answer for you._

_Me: I can't force them to choose. They choose if they want to choose._

_Zero: Enough, let's get back to our scary movie marathon._

_Kaiser: We're now watching Freddy Vs. Jason._

Me and Zero: Fine by us.


	10. What an Idiot

_**Author Notes: **Cf101, I want to show you the drawing when I'm done with it, but there's a problem. My Printer is not working, so I can't scan it, since it's a drawing that I did by hand. And I'm trying to find a way to fix it._

**Chapter 10: What an Idiot.**

Brago grabbed a few large empty sacks from his super sled and looked for a way into the house. He found the chimney, but the hole on the top was too small for him to fit through. The dark mamodo in the black santa outfit thought for a quick minute.

"I know what to do." said Brago with a smirk on his face. He aimed his hand at the small chimney hole and fired a 'Reis' spell at it, blasting a hole on the chimney big enough for him to slither through like a snake.

"Time to activate the camouflage system." said Brago as he pressed a small button on a watch-like device on his wrist. Within a few seconds, both his black santa suit and black santa hat turned red.

He threw the empty sacks onto his back, got onto his stomach, and began to crawl slowly down the new chimney hole he made.

_**It took the dark mamodo a while to get down the chimney, but if Santa can do it, then so can Brago. Even though that doesn't rhyme. He never got stuck for a single minute or two.**_

"Hey! May I have some stealth over here?" Brago whispered harshly at me.

_**And so he stuck his head out of the fireplace to see all the little human stockings all lined up in a row.**_

"These stockings," he said "are the first things to go." Brago took out a magnet and held it in front of the stockings. All the nails that were holding the stockings flew off the fireplace and landed onto the magnet in Brago's hands and all the stockings fell into a sack Brago had underneath them.

Brago cackled quietly as he tip toed over to a Christmas tree and began taking all the gifts underneath and stuffing them all into sacks. He just can't stop giving an evil smile, because he can't believe that he's really doing what he wants to do for so long; stealing Christmas.

_Upstairs._

Brago snuck into Kiyo's room and stole a large candy cane he was holding and kissing in his sleep.

"You love me too, Megumi? Oh, why didn't you just say so in the beginning. Of course I'll go out with you." Kiyo talked in his sleep while kissing his large candy cane. Brago slid the candy cane out of Kiyo's hands and had a disgusted look on his face, cause the candy cane was now covered in Kiyo's spit.

Brago quietly exited Kiyo's room and into Zatch's room. He slowly tried to slid the candy cane out of Zatch's hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hey let go of that!" Zatch yelled out and Brago gasped, thinking that Zatch has found out what he's doing. "That's my yellowtail." Zatch spoke again. Brago sighed in relief that the blond was still asleep. He quickly snatched it and quickly zoomed out Zatch's room and back down stairs.

_Back downstairs._

After he stuffed all of the gifts and the decorations in the entire house, he quietly rushed over to the chimney and threw the sacks up the chimney and signaled Gofure to bring more sacks to him. Brago took the new sacks and quickly tip toed to the kitchen.

_**Then he snuck to the icebox. There, he took the whole feast. He took the human pudding, he took the roast BEAST!**_

"HIKE!" Brago shouted as he hiked the roast beast from underneath himself all the way up the chimney.

_**He cleaned out the icebox as quick as a flash, why even Brago took the last can of human hash. Then he shoved all the food up the chimney in glee.**_

"I..." grinned Brago. "I'll stuff up this stupid tree."

Brago quickly rushed to the chimney and began to stuff the tree, but it was hard to do it, cause the chimney's too small to fit the whole tree in.

"Hello? Who's there?" a soft voice spoke out from nowhere.

_**As Brago took the tree as he started to shove, he heard a small sound that's definitely not the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, hid behind the tree, and saw that Zatch kid coming down stairs late at this hour, just to get himself a cup of cold water. Darn it, now Brago's got me doing all this rhyming crap!**_

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" Brago whispered harshly at me.

"I said who's there?" Zatch called again. "I know you're hiding behind our tree. Besides, why are you taking our tree?" Zatch asked a lot.

_**And for you all know, Brago was so smart and so slick, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. Well, not too quick.**_

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Zatch asked more impatient this time.

Brago thought and thought and thought, until at last he came up with the perfect lie to fool this kid.

"Don't you know who I am?" Brago finally answered in a deep jolly, almost creepy tone kind of voice. "Why, I'm Santa Claus! Um... ho, ho, ho."

"Santa, why are you taking our tree?" Zatch asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, you see, there's this weird light thing that won't light on a single side, plus this tree is really a bulls eye for a nuclear missile to hit. So I'm taking it over to the north pole to fix it and bring it back here, so there won't be any nuclear destruction." Brago lied.

"Oh, I see." Zatch responded. "Hey, Santa. What's Christmas really about?"

"VENGEANCE, DESTRUCTION, MURDER!" Brago shout in Zatch's face after he shot his head out of the tree. Zatch had a shocked look on his face. Brago realized that he's blowing his cover. "Uh, I mean... love, joy, family, giving, all that kind of jazz I think." Brago tried to cover up from being exposed again.

Zatch's shock look quickly changed back to normal happiness.

"And why are you up? You're suppose to be asleep until morning. Get back to bed."

"But I just came down here to get-"

"Do you want coal for Christmas or not!" Brago snapped at the blond kid.

"No, sir."

"Then get back to bed before I go into a coma."

**And so his fib fooled the child. Then he patted his head and got him a drink and he sent him to bed. Well, not fully to bed.**

"Uh... Santa?" Zatch asked.

"I thought I told you to go to bed!" Brago snapped again.

"I know, but I just want to tell you, that please tell Brago this. I know that he's mean, plus dark and a bit cold. But in some very special meaningful way, he's actually... friendly." said Zatch with a hopeful smile.

"Really? You think he's friendly?" Brago asked from behind the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." Zatch finished and he quickly tip toed back to his room. Brago watched him went into his room and gently closed the door. Brago's face looks different than the usual faces he makes. He somehow looks a bit... happy of what Zatch said about him; friendly.

"Good kid..." Brago said with a smile, but within the next second, the smile went back to a frown. "... bbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddd judge of character. What an idiot."

_**And as soon as Zatch Bell was in bed with his cup, Brago ran to the chimney and stuffed the tree up. Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar, and the last he took was a log for their fire. On the walls, he left nothing hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food he left in the house was a crumb, that's even too small for a mouse.**_

"One house down and a lot more to go. This is gonna be a long, long, long night." Brago finished as he hopped down the next house's chimney.

_**To Be Continued...**_

MINI STORY.

_(Me, Zero, and Kaiser are looking for some scary video clips to watch on the internet.)_

_(Me, Kaiser, and Zero are now watching a few video clips on Youtube dot com and we came across this video clip on Tia's Charu Saifodon spell that she unleashes on a pervert mamodo who keeps looking up her dress. Hey, Tia's freaky expression looks scary to me.)_

Zero: A pissed red head about to kill a pervert? Now that's my kind of woman.

Me: I hate the rabbit ears on that pervert. It makes him look more stupid than he already is.

Kaiser: Oh great, he's getting away. He's flying like a helicopter. And Tia's turning into Medusa.

Me: Why won't she attack him? He's getting away.

Zero: I've seen this episode before back in Japan. Everyone's scared.

Kaiser: I'm not scared.

Zero: All the musicians who did all the music for this part when they're in studios...

Me and Kaiser: Yeah?

Zero: ... scared.

Kaiser: I'm still not scared.

Zero: All the characters who were on this set including Tia herself...

Me and Kaiser: Yeah?

Zero: ... scared.

Kaiser: Okay, now that you mentioned that part, maybe I'm a little scared.

Zero: I know what happens to you when you get really scared.

Kaiser: What?

Zero: You always have to go to the bathroom.

Kaiser: I do not!

Zero: Yes you do!

Kaiser: You're trying to embarrass me in front of Maiana.

Me: hey guys, is that what I think I'm seeing? Is Tia becoming more like medusa?

_(Now it's at the part when Tia's gawking in anger and the sword begins to mutate.)_

Kaiser: Okay on second thought, actually I do have to go to the bathroom.

Zero: Aha! See! You admitted it! You're so scared, you don't wanna watch this with us!

Kaiser: Just do me a favor; tell me what happens.

Me: Okay, we'll tell you what happens.

_(Kaiser enters the bathroom)_

Kaiser:_ (While in the bathroom) _What's happening?

Me: well, all the little girls decided to form a baseball team, and Walter Mathan's gonna be their coach.

Kaiser: What! You're lying, that's not the same video clip!

Me: Okay, okay. Um, to put it simply, I think there's gonna be big trouble coming soon.

Kaiser: Just hold on a sec. I'm nearly done.

Zero: There's weird things happening. Something weird is going on with Tia's sword.

Me: There's things where they shouldn't be.

Kaiser: Hold on a sec. I'll be with you in minute.

Zero: There's weird things happening. Or... or maybe I ate something.

_(Now it shows Zatch, Ponygon, Kiyo, and Megumi. Kiyo and Megumi are scared, but the expressions on their faces makes them look like they're happy and laughing at the same time.)_

Zero: They're- THEY'RE HAPPY AND THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY!

Kaiser: You can explain it to me when I get there!

Me: Uh-Oh! Remember Tia's sword?

Kaiser: I- I can't hear you guys.

Me: The operative word be 'remember'. Remember Tia's sword?

Kaiser: yeah, kind of.

Me: The sword has become, what's the word I'm looking for; FREAKY.

Kaiser: Hold on, I'm almost done.

Zero: we got real trouble now.

Kaiser: What's happening?

_(Now it shows the part when Tia lets out that evil shriek as it then shows Tia's sword looking all demonic like.)_

Zero: Oh, geez. Oh, GEEZ! THE TIA, THE BANSHEE, THE SWORD! UH-OH! Something's transforming; either me, or the computer, or the video clip!

_(Toilet flushing in background)_

Me: Could you hurry back! I don't know if I feel so good!

Kaiser: Man, I thought that was gonna go on forever. Okay, what happen?

Me: Well, Tia got really mad and evil.

Kaiser: What?

Zero: Her sword mutated, everyone started to freak out and smile like lunatics.

Kaiser: What!

Me and Zero: and then she threw the sword at the pervert.

Kaiser: You're lying, you guys are just making that up!

Me: After what we saw, we couldn't be making that up.

Kaiser: All this happen while I was away.

Zero: Well... yes.

Kaiser: I miss the scary part!


	11. You're a mean one, Brago

_Author Notes: Hey everyone, I've found something cool for the whole Zatch Bell cast. Here's how to find it._

_1. Go to 'Yahoo' dot com._

_2. Type in 'Zatch Bell Encyclopedia' then click on search._

_3. Click on the result 'Wikipedia: Zatch Bell!'_

_And there, it will show all kinds of cool things for the Zatch bell universe. Plus, if you go to the related topics part, you can either click on 'Language of Zatch Bell Spells' to find out what some of the words of almost every spell means, or you can click on 'Zatch Bell! Character List' so you can see every character of the show, even the ones that'll appear near the end of the show. And for the mamodos that didn't last long, like Reycom, Sugino, Kolulu, Fein, and Robnos, or hardly appeared at all like Hyde, it shows all their spells, and I mean **all of them; Even the ones they would've learned if they lasted in the battle longer.**_

_I think it's pretty cool! You all should check it out if you want to, or maybe I already found about it. If you already know about this, then forget what I said and just enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 11: You're a mean one, Brago.**

A saw emerged out of the floor and sawed itself around a Christmas tree and the gifts underneath it. The tree and gifts all fell down the hole sawed floor and Brago emerged from the hole with an evil grin of his face.

"Clearance sell; everything must go."

Brago stuffed gifts, decorations, Christmas trees, and anything else about Christmas into sacks he kept bring with him every time he goes into a house in Humanville. He continued it for a few hours and began to use a large hose to suck everything in.

Brago was now reading one of the Zatch Bell manga books while the hose was sucking up everything in the house he parked his super sled on.

"Heh, that guy in the dark shirt, dark pants, and furry cape looks almost like me. But man, he's UGLY!" Brago commented to himself, not realizing that the person he's speaking of is really him in the manga book. But then he heard a sound like something's stuck in the hose. "Now what the heck's wrong with this hunk of junk?" He pouted a bit before he opened a hole in the hose and looked in. He saw nothing at first, but then he gasped as a white cat shot up through the hose and went straight at his face, biting and scratching his face while holding onto his face for dear life.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FACE HUGGER! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!"

_At another house._

Brago stuffed Christmas stuff into more sacks, but he decided to get himself a little snack. But as he opened a cabinet, the same white cat that attacked him before. It leaped at him and began biting and scratching his face again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! FACE HUGGER!"

_At Mayor Z's house._

Brago was even more thrilled to be taking the stuff that belongs to Mayor Z's. he was cackling quietly for every of the Mayor's belongings he stuffs into his sacks. But then he hushed himself up as he entered the Mayor's bedroom.

"Oh, Sherry. Have you ever kissed a man who had his braces removed twice?" the mayor asked in his sleep followed by a loud snore. Brago thought for a quick minute, but he decided to play along with the mayor's WEIRD dream.

"Oh, no I haven't, mayor." Brago responded, trying to make his voice sound girlish as he could.

"Would you like to find out?" Mayor Z asked giving a really big gay smile.

"Of course, Mayor." Brago responded and then snapped his fingers. Gofure came in and Brago picked him up and lowered him towards the mayor's face. Gofure's eyes shot wide opened as the mayor kiss his rear.

Gofure's privacy has been violated and so he scurries away with his tail tugged between his legs and his rear flat on the ground. Brago was laughing his head off without audio.

_At Sherry's house._

Brago opened the door to Sherry's bedroom. He quietly moved his way to her desk to find the same ring that Mayor Z gave to her in his proposal. He quickly snatched it and stuffed it into one of his sacks. But before he left, he turned quietly walked over to Sherry's bed. He looked down to see the blond sleeping.

'You can't marry him, Sherry. He just wants you so he could tear us apart. You don't deserve him. You deserve so much more. I just wish I can tell you how I feel for you.' the dark mamodo thought, but then Sherry shivered a bit by the cold air. Brago gently grabbed the edge of her bed sheet and brought it up cover more of Sherry to keep her warm from the chilling air.

'Good night Sherry.' he thought before he left.

_Later._

Throughout the whole night, Brago snatched every Christmas gift and decoration in humanville. He even snatched the giant tree in the middle of the town without waking anyone up.

_**It was a quarter to dawn. All the humans still in their beds, all the humans still a snooze. And then he packed up his sled, packed it up with their presents and wrappings and their decorations and Etc.**_

"Man, that was exhausting. Let's go." Brago swiped some sweat off his forehead. He started up his super sled, but it wouldn't work. He tried it again, still nothing worked. "What the heck's the wrong with this thing now?" he snapped.

Gofure pointed at the fuel exhaust measure thing; it was empty.

"Well why didn't you tell me to bring an extra gas tank!" the dark mamodo snapped at the dog mamodo.

"Well I guess we'll just gonna have to go to plan 'B'. Said Brago as he looked at Gofure with another evil smile on his face.

_**To Be Continued...**_

MINI STORY

Me: Zeno'! Returning! Just like everyone said! We must get ready! I'll get the popcorn!

Kaiser: I'll get the chips and dip!

Zero: I'll get in the way and make a big mess!


	12. New Hope

_Author Notes: Okay, I just need to say a few important things._

_1. On that episode when we saw Zeno and Dufort again, when Dufort said 'Giga-' but was then interrupted by Zeno, what was he really gonna say? Was he gonna say a spell with 'Giga' or 'Gigano' in its name? I'm confused on that part. I need an answer here._

_2. About the stuff I said the last chapter about that website thing, don't you all be putting that stuff in your stories and be acting like you found it first, cause if you do, I'll hunt you all down and guff you all like fishes! P.S. If you like to fax me press the start key. I'm SERIOUS about this one._

_3. I'm almost done with the new stuff in my upgraded version of the Zatch Bell game. I just need a few more days and then it'll be done. I hope._

**Chapter 12: New hope.**

Gofure was in his other form, pulling the super sled up Mount Crumpet with all his might.

_**And so they go, up the side of Mount Crumpet. They rode with their load to the tip top to dump it. Man, I gotta stop doing that.**_

"Can't you go any faster?" Brago shouted at Gofure to move faster. "We're almost at the top. We've come too far to stop now, Gofure. Now move it!"

Gofure tugged and pulled harder and harder and harder and harder. With each pull, the super sled went about a yard further up Mount Crumpet. Gofure felt like he was gonna die from exhaustion. But he kept going and going. Higher and higher they went, until at long last...

...They reached the top.

Gofure fell flat on his side, finally able to rest after all of his pulling and tugging up the mountain side. Brago grinned in triumph as he hopped out of the super sled.

"We... DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" the dark mamodo shouted triumphantly out from the mountain side. "I knew we could do it. I never doubt myself for one single second. At long last, I've stopped Christmas!" but then Gofure made a slightly exhausted growl at his master. "Okay, _'we've' _stopped Christmas."

"Poor humans. It's almost sad... ALMOST. They are gonna find out now that no Christmas is coming. and when they wake up, I know just what they'll do; their mouths will hang open for a minute or two and the humans, young and old, will all cry Boo hoo. That is a noise that I simply must hear. I'm so evil."

_**Yes you are. Yes you are. OUCH! What did you do that for?**_

"Maybe that'll keep your mouth shut whenever I'm talking." Brago responded after he threw a snowball at my head. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and pressed a button on the watch on his wrist. His Christmas suit changed from red back to black.

_**He paused, and then he put a hand to his ear. And he did heard a sound rising over the snow. It started low, then it started to grow.**_

_Back in Humanville._

All the humans were coming out of their homes and were crying and 'Boo Hooing' their way to the center of the town for no real reason why.

Zatch was holding Kiyo's hand as the two guys followed their parents and friends to the town's center.

"We've been robbed!." a brown haired brown eyed girl cried as she hopped into her police car and began driving to the town's center, but the car had a long think rope attached to it and out of the second floor of Mayor Z's house, the mayor's bed crashed through the wall and was being dragged down to the center.

"Mayor Z, are you alright?" a few civilians ran to help him up, but he pushed them all off.

"I knew it! I knew that dark beast would do something like this. I tried to tell you all that the dark mamodo was no good. But none of you idiots would listen to me, but instead, you all listened to a stupid, worthless, thickheaded BOY!" the mayor shouted out as he turned to face Zatch.

"Zatch Bell. I hope you're happy. And now because of you and your thickheaded stupidity, Christmas is ruined! What do you have to say for herself?" Mayor Z spat out sickly at Zatch.

Zatch was hurt. A tear trickled down his face. Why would Brago do something like this. He just wants Brago to be happy like everyone. All that Zatch wants is to be friends with Brago.

"If Zatch isn't happy, then I am."a voice spoke up. Zatch turned to see it was Kiyo standing up for him.

"Kiyo." Zatch smiled.

"I'm glad that Brago took all of our stuff. Cause it doesn't matter about what we get for this holiday. As long I have my family, that's awesome enough for me." said Kiyo as he put his hand on Zatch's shoulder.

"Kiyo's right. Santa, or should I say Brago, said that Christmas is really about giving, love, joy, and family. So stick that up your nose, Mayor Z!" Zatch triumph as he made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Oh, Kiyo. That's so wonderful and sweet of what you said about Christmas!" Suzy cried out as she lunge onto Kiyo and began kissing him everywhere on his face. Zatch snickered a bit under his breath.

"Great. I'm surrounded by idiots." said Mayor Z under his breath.

Everyone began cheering and letting their holiday spirits rejoice the happy December 25. But then Zatch looked up at Mount Crumpet. They shouldn't be celebrating Christmas without Brago.

"Come on, Ponygon." Zatch called to his horse companion.

"Meru meru mei." the horse creature followed the blond child to the garbage chute and they were sent whooshing all the way up to Mount Crumpet.

_Back with Brago and Gofure._

_**But this? The sound isn't sad. In fact, it sound kinda glad. Every human down in Humanville, the tall and the small, were celebrating, without any presents at all. Brago hadn't stopped Christmas from coming; it came. Somehow rather, it came just the same. Why am I still rhyming?**_

"Just... shut your pie hole. I'm pissed right now." Brago hissed at me with a really pissed look on his face.

_**And so with Brago with his feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzled, and puzzled.**_

"How could it be so. It came without ribbons. It came with out tags..." Brago snapped as he looked at Gofure.

"... It came without packages, boxes, or bags!" he snapped again.

_**He puzzled and puzzled, until he can puzzle no more. Than Brago thought of something he hadn't before.**_

"Forget it. I'm not saying it." Brago responded at me as he turned with his back facing me.

_**Come on. You have to say it.**_

"I won't and you can't make me."

_**What about chocolate?**_

"Chocolate? Where?" Brago acted all freakish like.

_**Say the lines first. Now!**_

"Fine! But I'm only doing this for the chocolate, and maybe Sherry."

_**Just get on with it!**_

"Fine! Maybe Christmas..." Brago thought. "Doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more. There, I said. Now give me the chocolate!"

But then Brago was somehow jerked backwards onto the rocky surface of the mountain, with extreme pain in his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What's happening to me? Gofure! Help me! Please!" Brago painfully cried out with his hand clenched to his chest. There was small quiet beating sound coming from inside his chest, but then the beating became harder and louder.

_**And what happened the? Well in Humanville they say; That Brago's small heart grew three sizes that day.**_

The pain left as soon as it came. Brago sat up. He sighed in relief, but something was different about him now. "Hold on a minute." he spoke. He turned his head and saw the sun slowly rising over the mountains. "I feel all... toasty inside." Brago then looked up at Gofure. 'What have I done? After all these days. A lot of people have been caring about me. But I never knew it. I'm such an idiot.'

Brago then smiled at Gofure. "Gofure. You're my best friend." Brago cried with tears of joy. Gofure leaped onto him and began to lick him all over like what a dog would do with its best friend.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT GET OFF! No offense, dog, but one step at a time." Brago responded as he wiped dog spit off his face.

A loud creaking sound came from the super sled. it was moving by itself, heading straight over the cliff of Mount Crumpet.

"The sled, the gifts; they'll be destroyed, and I care. WHAT IS THE DEAL!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

MINI STORY.

Me: Hey everyone. Hope you all like the chapter.

(Then something splats at me in the back of the head. It's a pie)

Me: Anyway, my mamodo and yami have been pulling pranks on me, and if they try that one more time. I'm gonn a go berserk.

(Then another pie splats at the back of my head.)

Me: (Growls)

Kaiser and Zero: Ha, ha! We got you again!

Me: (Looking at all of you people who are reading this) Look, everyone! It's Praying Mantis Joe attacking a baseball throwing Urchin Monkey UFO that is none other than Zofis!

(You people all fall for what I said and looked to where I was pointing at.)

Me: (Leaps off the ground and flies straight towards Kaiser and Zero) YAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Then I land in front of Kaiser and Zero)

Me: (With the anime demon look on my face) RAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!

Kaiser and Zero: (Holding onto each other) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Then I began tying Kaiser and Zero up in chains with lockers on them)

Me: That's it I've had it with you two! You'll never bother me again!

(Then Zero beats the crud out of me and I chase him, completely forgetting about Kaiser)

Kaiser: Well, I tired. I'm going to sleep. (Turns into a dark cat and falls asleep next to Maiana, Salaya, and Camille.)


	13. The real enemy unmasked

**Chapter 13: The real enemy unmasked.**

Out of the garbage chute, Zatch and Ponygon fell onto the piles of garbage. "Come on, Ponygon, we have to find Brago."

_Back with Brago._

"The sled, the gifts; they'll be destroyed, and I care. WHAT IS THE DEAL?"

Brago shouted and then dashed towards the super sled. "I can't. I won't. I'll never let this happen." the panicked as he continue to running after the super sled. He leaped towards it, but ended up falling flat on his face in the snow. His eyes widen after he lift his head out of the snow, so he crawled as fast as he could. He grabbed the bumper of the super sled and pulled as hard as he could, but the super sled continued to slide over the mountain's edge.

"Hey, how come I'm so weak? I should be able to pull this back up with my mamodo strength! Why won't it work?"

_**(Whistling while hiding a ray gun that says: the mamodo strength stealing ray gun, behind my back.)**_

"YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?" Brago shouted at me.

_**I did no squat!**_

"Yes you did!"

_**Pay attention or you're gonna lose the sled!**_

Brago pulled harder and harder on the sled, but still nothing. He continued to pull for half a minute, until he stopped to catch his breath. "Oh well. It's just toys, right?" he asked himself. But then something caught his eye. Something moving.

"Hey, Brago." a familiar voice called out. Over the large sacks, both Zatch and Ponygon came into Brago's view. "What's up?" the blond boy asked.

"Zatch Bell?" Brago asked quietly. "What are you doing up there?" he shouted.

"I came to find you. No one should be alone on Christmas, cause you're my friend, Brago." Zatch's voice touched Brago deeply.

'A... friend?' the dark mamodo thought as a happy smirk crept on his face. But then he was napped out of his thoughts when he felt the super sled almost sliding off the mountain.

"Aahhhhhh! Hold on, Ponygon!" Zatch cried out as he and the horse thing hold onto each other for dear life. Brago pulled again to get the sled up, but still nothing.

_**(While no one was looking, I quickly zapped Brago his mamodo strength back into him with my ray gun.)**_

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Brago grunted out loudly as he felt strength returning to him _(Thanks to my ray gun)_. He pulled again, this time giving everything he's got. And with one final grunt, he lifted the super sled right off the ground.

"I got you, Zatch Bell! Now get off! This thing is damn heavy!" Brago wheezed out loud enough for Zatch and Ponygon to hear. They both jumped off and Brago let the super sled crush down on him.

"Hey, Brago? You in there?" Zatch asked and then a pale arm shot out from under the super sled. Zatch and Ponygon pulled the arm really hard until they pulled Brago all the way out from under the super sled.

"You did it, Brago! You saved us! You're the hero of justice!" Zatch cried joyfully as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands like a little girl.

"Meru, meru, me!" agreed Ponygon. But Brago's left eye was twitching in anger. He thrust his arms forwards and grabbed hold of the blond kid and brought him up to his face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You almost got yourself killed! And I almost got crushed!" Brago shouted in Zatch's face. The blond lowered his head and cowered a bit, but what caught him by surprise this time was that Brago was laughing his head off. "Nah, I'm just kidding." the dark mamodo spoke after his laugh, and Zatch nervously laughed a bit as well, but he mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, what are we standing around for. We need to get back to Humanville. After, no one should be alone on Christmas, just like you said, Zatch." Brago smirked as he struggled to turn the super sled around. "Gofure, go get some more fuel. It's long way back to Humanville." Brago instructed and Gofure ran off to get more fuel from their home below. Unknowing what he was thinking, Ponygon followed Gofure to lend a hand.

_A few seconds later._

The super sled's gas tank was full again and Brago was about to start it up, but as soon as the engine roared to life again, Zatch ran right in front of him.

"I want to drive, Brago. Let me drive." Zatch babbled real quickly.

"No way. You don't even have a drivers licence."

"I don't care I want to drive." Zatch argued back, but then Brago held out his fist. Zatch was puzzled for a moment. "Look, Brago. I don't want to fight you, and-"

"No Zatch. It's called scissors, rock, paper." Brago explained.

"I thought it was called rock, paper, scissors."

"Whatever." and so they did rock paper scissors. It was only one round, but Zatch won by rock, since Brago used scissors.

Zatch cheered out loud and then jumped into the drivers seat. Ponygon and Gofure hopped into the passenger seat, but in what we all like to call; SHOT GUN!

"But how am I suppose to come along if there's no more room up front?"

"You can use these." Zatch tosed him a pair of snow shoes and a long thick rope.

"You got to be shitting me." Braggy-o called out all shocked.

"No, Brago. I'm not shitting you." Zatch smiled as he placed his hands onto the control stick. "Hold on now, cause I have no idea what this thing is gonna do." Zatch stepped on the gas and the super sled zoomed straight down the mountain, with Brago holding on for dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the dark mamodo screamed as loud as he possibly could. "I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP, THEN I'M GONNA DIE!"

"WWWWWHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zatch squealed out in joy. The same with Ponygon going 'Meru. Meru, mmmmeeeeeee' and Gofure barking.

"So... I'm cheating death now. That's what I'm doing, I'm having fun at the same time. I can do this, just be careful." Brago said to himself to calm himself down. But then the super sled flew off a large ramp-shaped rock in the snow and they went flying into the air. Brago screamed again as the wind made him swung right into the giant bags filled with all the stuff he stole. Brago groaned in pain and fell into the front seats next to Zatch after the super sled landed back on the snow again.

"Brago, are you alright?" Zatch asked all freaked out.

"Are you kidding, Bell? The sun is bright and the powder is bitching. Now scoot over, Zatch. It's my turn to drive." Zatch, Gofure, and Ponygon were cramped together as Brago took the wheel. The path was getting bumpy, but as their view was clear from the trees, they saw Humanville just ahead.

"We're getting closer to Humanville. I better slow this contraption down." Brago suggested to himself as he pulled a lever. A boot came out from under the sled to stop, but it a rock snapped it off. "Well, that didn't work. Time for plan B." Brago pressed a button and a bunch of opened umbrellas came out from behind the super sled, but the wind blew them right off.

"We're gonna crash!" Zatch cried. Brago doesn't like Zatch's expression.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me good, young man! Even though we're doomed and gonna be vaporized, there'll be no sad faces on Christmas." responded the dark mamodo with a happy smirk on his face. But then a tree was in front of them and both Zatch and Brago screamed. Brago turned the wheel and they dodged it. Humanville was now just half a mile away.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Zatch spoke as he grabbed hold of Brago's furry cape.

"HEADS UP, HUMANVILLE!" Brago shout as loud as he possibly could. Every human heard his cry and they all began to panic.

"We got to help them, but how?" Hana Takamine asked in fear.

"I have an idea. Follow me!" Sherry responded. She and the Takamines except Kiyo grabbed long thick Christmas lights. "We'll try to slow down their sled with these."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Brago shout out so that all the humans would jump out of the way. They saw Mr Takamine, Mrs. Takamine, and Sherry on opposite sides of the street with long thick Christmas lights in the way. But there was a tall black hair girl and a little pink haired girl standing in their way as well. Zatch recognized who these two girls were.

"KOLULU! LORI! MOVE!" Zatch shrieked out to get their attention.

"Pink head, dark head, move it!" Brago spoke out quickly in a fast but funny tone of voice.

Kolulu and Lori saw the sled and jumped out of the way in time. They grabbed hold of the lights, but by the heavy fast moving force of the super sled, Kolulu and Lori were being dragged from behind along with Sherry and the Takamine parents.

The super sled was heading straight for the big Christmas tree in the center of Humanville. But then they saw Kiyo standing in their way, like he wants to stop the sled from the front.

"KIYO MOVE!" Zatch shrieked out again.

"Takamine, move it." Brago spoke out in the same quick but funny tone of voice.

But Kiyo stood there. Brago pulled as hard as he could on the wheel and the brakes to stop the sled. It got closer and closer to Kiyo, but it beginning to slow down. Then Kiyo's hands felt the front of sled up close to him. Kiyo gave everything he got to stop the sled.

The sled resist Kiyo's strength but it finally came to a complete stop when Kiyo was cramped between the super sled and the giant Christmas tree.

"Thanks for the hand, Kiyo." Brago smirked and Zatch leaped off the sled into Kiyo's arms.

Bragi quickly pressed a button on the watch on his wrist and his suit turned red again. "Merry Christmas, one and all!" Brago announced happily. 'Note to self; never say that again.' he thought behind his big grin-like smile.

"Alright, what do we have here?" a woman with short brown hair and purple eyes walked up from the crowd of humans cheering.

"You got me, Ma'am! I admit!" Brago responded as he jumped off the super sled and in front of the woman. "Since it is I; Brago who stole Christmas. And I'm... sorry." Brago mumbled the last part under his breath, but the woman heard him. The dark then thrust his arms outward in front of the woman, who looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?" the browned haired, purple eye woman asked.

"Well? Aren't you gonna cuff me? Put me in a choke hold? Slap me senseless? Beat me till I lose conscious? Blind me with pepper spray?" Brago asked in weird tone of voice.

"You heard him, Koko. He admitted it! He's a thief! A criminal! He deserves to be cuffed! And personally, I'd go with the pepper spray." Mayor Z rushed through the crowd with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, I heard him, Mayor. And he said he's sorry." the woman known as Koko smiled with that happy smile that I personally find a bit attractive.

"WHAT!" Mayor Z snapped out loud with his grin now turned into a shocked frown. "Help me out here people! Sherry, help me out here!" Mayor Z panicked.

"Actually, Mayor. I have something to give back to you." Sherry responded after she found what she was looking for in Brago's super sled and slid down. "Your ring, Mayor. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to someone else." Sherry handed the wedding ring back to Mayor Z and smiled at Brago. Brago was puzzled at first because he doesn't know who this 'someone' is, but he quickly thought of someone. He looked at Sherry and pointed at himself, thinking that maybe it's him who Sherry was speaking of. Sherry gave a bigger smile and nodded yes.

"**Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha**!" Brago screeched out in a bit too much joy and he was dancing like an idiot in triumph as he made a bunch of laughing and humming noises with his mouth.

Brago then skipped merrily over to Sherry and Mayor Z, who looked pissed.

"No hard feelings?" Brago held out his hand for the Mayor to shake it.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! SHERRY'S SUPPOSE TO BE MINE AND MINE ONLY! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME! YOU'LL NOT TAKE THIS TOWN FROM ME!" the mayor yelled in Brago's face.

"What are you talking about?" Brago asked in confusion.

"What do I have to do to get to all of you people? I'll tell you the truth. I wanted you to leave Humanville those six years ago, cause I wanted you out of my way for my dastardly plan! My plan to turn this town into a kingdom, where I would rule as king with an iron fist! But you keep showing up and ruining my plans. I wanted Sherry to be my wife so that I may have an heir who would rule over my future kingdom when I die! But you've interfered for the last time, you mamodo scum!" Myaor Z yelled again.

"And that brat, Zatch Bell, is also a mamodo too if all of you humans are too stupid to realize it! I want both of you out of this place for good! Because you've interfered just as much as he did, Zatch Bell!" Mayor Z pointed an accusing finger at Zatch.

"If I can't have you Sherry, then no one can! I'll destroy all three of you right here right now! And then Humanville will be all mine forever! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mayor Z bellowed the most retarded evil laugh ever.

Brago was a hundred percent freaked out by this weirdo. But something caught his full attention. The mayor's eyes; they weren't human eyes at all. But how can a human have eyes that never were human in the first place. Unless...

"MAYOR Z! You're not a human at all!" Brago point an accusing finger at the mayor. Everyone gasped around him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not a human, Z. I know who you really are. You're just like me and Zatch; YOU'RE A MAMODO!"

Everyone let out an even bigger gasp. "He's gone mad! Mad, I say!" Mayor Z shouted back.

"Oh? Then why don't your feet touch the ground?" Zatch smart mouthed at the mayor.

Everyone looked down to see the mayor was actually floating in midair. It's true, he really is a mamodo.

"And I know that's a disguise you're wearing! Let's see who you really are!" Brago pinned the mayor to the ground. On impact, the mayor's human colored hands came off like they were gloves. The real hands of the mayor were pale white with sharp red finger nails. Brago grabbed hold of the mayor's face and gave one really big pull. Something came off the mayor's face and Brago realized that he was holding a mask.

The mayor's real face was as white as his hands. There were big long red lines going down from his red-yellow eyes. And his lips were pale purple.

"See, Mayor? Brago told you so. You're a mamodo, Mayor Z." Zatch smart mouthed again!

"Will you all shut up and quit calling me that! My real name isn't Mayor Z; it's Zofis!" the real enemy known as Zofis levitated high into air, giving another evil laugh.

"This is where you all die!" Zofis cried out maniacally and he aimed his hand at Sherry, and then a shining glow of purple light was emitting in his palm.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Zero: Brago, Sherry, Zofis, Koko? I have a question to ask each of you.

Brago, Sherry, Zofis, and Koko: Okay.

Zero: Brago? Since when did you get your license?

Brago: In the mamodo world, just like I told your bookkeeper.

Zero: Sherry? Since when you were able to fly? _( I found that in a Japanese Zatch Bell ending on Youtube dot com.)_

Sherry: It's a hidden super power.

Zero: Zofis? Why are you a cross-dressing transsexual freak?

Zofis: I'll tell you when the time is right.

Zero: And Koko? Will you be my girlfriend?

Koko: Yes, Zero.

Zero: OH, HAPPY DAY! _(Jumps onto Koko and hugs her)_

Zofis: HEY!


	14. The End

_**Author Notes: **I know a lot of people have their own theories about the difference of years and age in both the mamodo world and Earth, so hears my theory: 10 Earth years (equals) 1 Mamodo year. That how I best explain why the mamodos are older than they look, but still, they're kids or teens of their ages, no matter what world their in. Take Zatch for example, even though it takes 60 years (In my theory) for him to be six years old, he's still a kid and he's still six years old, no matter if he's in the mamodo world or on Earth. That's my theory. I know that a lot of you have your own theories, but I'm just letting you all know my theory._

_Okay onto the chapter._

**Chapter 14: The End...**

"This is where you all die!" Zofis cried out maniacally as he aimed his hand at Sherry. A glow of purple light was emitting from his palm until it formed into a orb. Zofis cackled again and fired his 'Radom' spell at Sherry.

"Sherry!" Brago shout out as he got in the way and took the hit from the 'radom' spell.

"It's over for you, Sherry." Zofis spoke with an evil smile on his face. But out of the smoke, a 'Reis' spell shot out and it socked Zofis in the stomach. "What the hell?"

"When you hit your opponent, make sure he or she's dead. And I will not let you hurt Sherry!" Brago yelled at the cross-dresser. Everyone else began to panic and run to find safe places to hide.

"If you want to fight me, Brago. Then I'll give you a fight. Koko, pounce him!" Zofis ordered. Koko, who's under Zofis's control pounced on Brago and immediately cuffed his hands.

Somehow, Koko got stronger and she was one hundred percent holding Brago to the ground.

"Excellent, now let's see you stand up to this." Zofis chuckled and then unleashed a small cluster of 'Teoradom' spells.

"Koko, let him go!" Sherry pulled on Koko's arms, but the brown haired woman swung the blond off herself.

"Sherry, run!" the dark mamodo shouted, but the 'Teoradom' spell was getting closer.

"NOOOOOO!" Zatch screamed as he dashed and jumped in the way. But unexpectedly, his pupils disappear and his mouth opened. The ground rumbled for a bit, and a large obelisk-shaped wall covered in electricity erupted from the ground in front of Zatch, Brago, Sherry, and Koko. The wall known as the 'Rashield' spell caught the 'Teoradom' spell in time and it charged the psychic orbs with electricity. Then the orbs were fired back at Zofis.

"What the hell?" the evil cross-dresser freaked out at what just happened. With a quick thought in his evil mind, Zofis thrust his arms forward and a giant circle surrounded in flames known as Zofis' 'Giga Radoshield', which unfortunately saved him from his reflected attack.

'Sorry about this, Koko.' Sherry thought but acted quickly. She rammed Koko right off of Brago while the fudge head was still surprise by Zatch's 'Rashield' spell. Brago jumped to his feet and easily broke the handcuffs off his wrists.

"How were you able to do that?" Zofis shouted all freaked out like at Zatch.

"You said that I was a mamodo like you and Brago, right? So I have powers too. And I'm sure you'll find this one surprising too!" Zatch responded with a grin on his face. His pupils and irises disappeared again and his mouth opened wide. This time, a blast of lightning shot out and hit Zofis at high speed. But what the good guys never expected was that Zofis was actually laughing rather screaming in pain.

"You think that weak attack's suppose to hurt me?" Zofis bellowed out while laughing. "But even though you had unlocked your powers, Zatch Bell, you don't know how to use them right! Like this next attack!"

Zofis held his arm out again, but he gripped it with his other arm this time. Psychic energy formed into his palm again, but it was forming into a larger orb. "Eat this!"

"Brago, throw me!" commanded Zatch.

"Are you insane, kid?" Brago responded at the young blond.

"Just do it, Brago. I have an idea." Zatch responded. Not wanting to argue because of the giant orb of psychic energy hurtling down at them, Brago grabbed Zatch by the hands and he swung him around in a circle a few times until he released Zatch, sending the blond into the air.

'Brago's my friend and I'll defend him and the woman he loves!' Zatch thought to himself. He gained more power and fired it out of his mouth in a spiraling beam of lightning. Both Zatch's 'Zakerga' spell and Zofis' 'Gigano Radom' spell collided on impact. The explosion was so powerful, it sent both Zatch and Zofis falling out of the sky and towards the ground.

"Now's your chance, Brago. Get him!" Zatch called to the dark mamodo before he made contact with the ground. Brago nodded and suddenly leaped high into the air. His hands glowed in a dark purplish aura and unleashed a 'Baber Gravidon' spell onto Zofis, crushing the cross-dresser with ten tons of gravity.

When his spell was used up, Brago fell to the ground on his feet. Zofis was down, but not out. The cross-dresser groaned from the pressure of gravity and slowly got back up. "Even with your team work, it still not enough to stop me." Zofis chuckled weakly. "Take this!" Zofis caught Brago and Zatch off guard as they realized that he was faking the pain and fired a 'Radom' spell at... Sherry!

"Good-bye, Sherry!" laughed Zofis.

"No! Sherry!" Brago was too far from Sherry to bloack the attack again, but Zatch was indeed closer.

"Hold on, Sherry!" the little blond called out as he leapt onto Sherry and pushed her and himself out of the way of the 'Radom' spell.

Both blonds grunted as they hit the ground. "Zatch? Why did you save me?" Sherry asked the six year old next to her.

"Brago's my friend, Sherry. And I'm helping him protect you. Isn't that what friends do for each other?" responded Zatch with a smile on his face. Sherry smiled back and she thanked the boy.

"Uh, guys. We're still in a situation hear." Braqgo interrupted as he pointed at Zofis getting angrier.

"Okay, you all want to play rough, I'll play rough." Zofis hissed, followed by another annoying laugh. He raised his right arm up and a lot of psychic energy gathered in his palm.

Brago did the same, but with both of his hands. Suddenly a giant spiraling beam shot out both mamodos' hands and collided. Brago's 'Oruga Reis' spell and Zofis' 'Oruga Radom' spell both began to struggle to win the collision.

"Zatch, I get him where I'm standing. You have to take him out right here and now!" Brago grunted as he tried to force his 'Oruga Reis' spell to gain the upper hand.

Zatch nodded in response. With a new power unleashed, a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck Zatch, but it wasn't hurting him at all. Instead, it was giving him strength and speed. The blond grinned and zoomed pass the collision and charged at the psychic mamodo.

"Super speed and super strength? How pathetic." Zofis muttered under his breath, and with his left hand, still free to be used, a psychic energy whip formed and he lashed it at Zatch. Zatch saw this coming and so he zipped out of the way. But Zofis was too smart for him. With a quick turn, his whip tripped Zatch an exploded on contact. But using two spells at the same time gave Brago the advantage and so his 'Oruga Reis' spell broke the collision and pulverized Zofis right in the face.

"Ouch. So you got lucky that time, that still isn't enough."

"Then how about this?" Zatch jumped onto Zofis' back and began strangling the cross-dresser's throat. "Brago, get him! Now!"

"But you'll be hurt too!" Sherry responded.

"I don't care! Do it, Brago! You have to! Don't worry about me!" Zatch struggled to hold on.

"Get off me, you little brat!" Zofis coughed out, since Zatch was still strangling him like crazy. Brago had to do it. He aimed his hand carefully at Zofis and fired his 'Gigano Reis' spell.

"What? No, no, no, NO!" Zofis cried as the giant gravity orb blasted him along with Zatch in the process. The shockwave of the spell brought both of them to the ground.

"Zatch!" cried Kiyo. He jumped from his hiding place and ran to the blond's side. "Zatch, please wake up! Wake up! Please!" the 14-year old cried as he held Zatch close to him. Brago felt guilt, but he had to fire that spell, even though he never wanted to without hurting Zatch.

But the silence was broken by a bit of coughing. Kiyo looked down to see Zatch's eyes beginning to open. "Kiyo? What happened." the blond asked.

"You crazy kid, you've been knocked out. But I'm just glad you're okay!" Kiyo responded and gave Zatch a brotherly hug.

'I knew he was still alive. He's a mamodo after all.' Brago thought and went to help Sherry. "Sherry, you alright?"

"I am now." Sherry smiled and threw her arms around Brago's neck. Brago stuttered for a quick moment, but then he returned the hug.

Everyone came out of their hiding places and all cheered for the two mamodos.

"What;s everyone cheering for?" a familiar voice coughed out from nowhere. It was Zofis.

"Stupid mamodo. Don't you remember what you said earlier? When you hit your opponent, make sure he's dead. But since you two hadn't finished me off, you two completely underestimated me! And that pisses me off! I'm through playing around! I'll destroy this whole town if I have to, to make sure you two are gone for good!"

Zofis' anger interrupted by a cluster of rocks hitting him in the back. He fell flat onto the ground on his face. Everyone turned to see that it was Gofure in his other form that fired the rocks from his tail.

"You good for nothing Mut! Why, I'm gonna" Zofis hissed out loud at Gofure, but then two pink rocket fists came from nowhere and socked Zofis in the face and in the crotch. Everyone was surprise. Where did that come from? The rocket fists returned to their owner, which is none other than Kolulu.

"You go, girl!" Zatch called out excitedly. Zofis groaned real loudly as held his 'coconuts'

"THAT'S IT! I'LL DESTROY THIS DAMN PLACE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Zofis screamed like a maniac and hovered high into the air again. His body began to glow as he held his hands out to the heavens and the sky was quickly covered in black clouds. Rumbling came from everywhere, like earthquake. Zofis laughed as loud and evil as he possible could. The black clouds spread out to make a hole in the middle. Out of the hole in the middle of the black clouds, spawned a gigantic psychic orb engulfed in hellish flames. "See you all in hell. **DIOGA TEORADOM!**"

Zofis swung his arms down and the gigantic meteor shaped psychic orb fell down towards Humanville.

"I'm sick of this thing! After all he has done! I want him out of everyone's life!" Brago yelled out loud. Than his body began to glow like Zofis. He never felt this much power before.

"Brago! I can feel everyone's courage. It's giving us new strength. Now we can take Zofis down together. We'll win this battle, Brago. We will win!" Zatch called out, filled courage.

"Duh, of course we'll win. We're the good guys, remember?" Brago smirked after he rolled his eyes after Zatch's little saying.

Everyone began cheering for the dark mamodo and the lightning mamodo, despite the fact that the giant meteor-shaped psychic orb was getting closer to its target.

"Alright, let's hit that IT with everything we've got, Zatch!" Brago called out to his comrade as they were both gathering more and more energy and strength.

"Right, let's end it right now!" the blond child responded. He then ran up onto the top of the large sacks on Brago's super sled.

"Everyone, give all of your courage to Zatch and Brago! They're gonna need all the strength they can get!" Kiyo called out and everyone began cheering Zatch and Brago's names.

"What's going on down there?" Zofis asked himself, trying to see pass his 'Dioga Teoradom' spell towards the town below.

"SILENCE! I need to concentrate!" Brago called out at everyone and the cheering immediately stopped. Everyone scattered out of the way as an orb of gravity and dark energy was forming in both of his hands and was growing at an alarming rate, till it was as big as Zofis' 'Dioga Teoradom' spell. "**DIOGA GRAVIDON!**"

The giant orb of gravity and dark energy was fired up and collided with the psychic meteor just above the roofs of the entire town. The lands, mountains, and skies were shaken by the collision of the two spells, and they were still shaking by the spells struggling to gain the upper hand. Zofis chuckled evilly under his breath while Brago was grunting underneath. Zatch still needed more energy to unleash his true power, but he was getting it nonetheless.

"Come on, Zatch! I don't know how much longer my spell can hold off his. You have to blast him with that power now!" Brago grunted out. He can see a bright light sparking from in between both orbs. The two spells were gonna collapse any minute now.

"You have to give me more time, Brago! Right after the spells collapse!" Zatch responded through all the loud rumbling of the two spells. The light in between both spells was glowing brighter and brighter, and brighter. The rumbling was getting louder and more rumbler. This is.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both spells exploded and everything was shaking like crazy. The glass windows shattered to pieces and everyone was falling down by the rumbling explosion.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I win! I always win! Now nothing is left to stand in my way!" Zofis laughed so maniacally, he busted his gut, but he doesn't care. After he finished, he looked down at the massive smoke cloud, which is what remains of the explosion of the two orb-like spells.

"**BAO ZAKERGA!"**

"What?" the cross-dresser spat out in shock after hearing Zatch's voice shout out to the heavens. The cloud of smoke was brushed aside like wind blowing away dust, and a gigantic lighting bolt was shooting straight towards Zofis' position. The front of the lightning bolt formed into the arms and head of a Chinese dragon. It's mouth opened wide as it let out shrieking-like roar.

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zofis can hover, but he can't fly, because flight or the ability to fly has to be the combination of both levitation and speed at the same time, and Zofis only has levitation.

The dragon caught Zofis in its mouth and was shooting itself all the way into space, leaving Zofis saying "Christmas, BAH HUMBUG!" before he was launched into space along with the lightning dragon.

Everyone looked up into the sky, but then shielded their eyes after the lightning gave off a bright shine before disappearing into space. The blinding light disappeared as fast as it came. There was a silence across the entire town. Everyone still looking at the sky, but a minute later, they all turned their attention to Zatch, who was still on top of the large sacks on the super sled. That spell was so powerful, it used up a lot of his energy, making all of his muscles sore. Zatch couldn't stand up, and so he fell off the sled.

"Zatch!" Kolulu cried out and ran to the super sled, and Zatch landed bridal style into Kolulu's arms.

"Huh, Kolulu? What happened?" Zatch woke up in Kolulu's arms.

"You and Brago defeated Zofis, but you used up so much energy that you fell off the sled, but I caught you in time." the pink haired girl smiled and set Zatch back on his feet. Brago walked over to Zatch and held out his hand. "Well, we beat him, Zatch. We did it together."

Zatch smiled, but as his hand clasp Brago's and was about to shake it, Brago let out a freakish laugh which freaked Zatch out a lot. "Cheer up, dude. It's Christmas." Brago smirked happily at the blond child, who seemed to gave a weak smile back, still freaked out by Brago's weird sense of laughter in this story.

And with a tweak of a light bulb on the big Christmas tree, all the lights in the whole town were turned back on. Everyone let out cheer for both Brago and Zatch for bringing the true meaning of Christmas to Humanville. Sherry came up next to Brago and wrapped her arms around the dark mamodo.

"Merry Christmas, Brago." the blond woman whispered in Brago's ear, followed by a kiss on the cheek, making her feel an unexpected feel. Her head backed up a bit to look at Brago in the eyes. "Brago, your cheeks so..."

"I know, Sherry. Cold?"

"No."

"Greasy?"

"No."

"Fowl?"

"No."

"Do I have a zit on my face?"

"No, silly. Warm."

'Warm?' Brago thought. For so many years of hating Christmas, his skin always felt as cold as ice. But ever since that day when he saved Zatch at the post office, his skin was beginning to become less cold, plus the icy barrier that imprisoned his heart began to melt ever since that same day as well. Sure it was a weird bumpy road along the way, but in the end, it was all worth it, too feel the warmth of love and caring again.

Brago smiled as he took Sherry's hand, but it wasn't those kinds of smirks he always uses. Instead, this smile was just a normal happy smile. Zatch was right next to them and smiled. He's happy for them together.

"Fah who foraze, dah who doraze. Welcome Christmas come this way." spoke the blond child and everyone held hands and joined into circles around the big tree, with Brago, Sherry, Zatch, Kolulu, Kiyo, and Kiyo's parents right in front the tree.

Brago's left eye was twitching like crazy. 'Great, now I have to be part of another sucky kids song.'

Everyone chorused together, except Brago. "Fah who foraze, dah who doraze, welcome, Christmas, Christmas day. Welcome, welcome, fah who ramus. Welcome, welcome, damus." everyone continued except Brago. Were swaying from side to side except Brago, who had an annoyed look on his face along with an anime sweat drop and an anime anger vein popping thing.

"Christmas day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to clasp." everyone continued and continued until Brago couldn't help but smirk.

'Oh, what the hell.' he thought and finally joined in. "Fah who ray moo, yah who hee haw. Welcome Christmas, bring your... CHEER!" the dark mamodo awfully sang along.

"Fah who foraze, yah who doraze welcome all humans far... and... neeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" the scene quickly switched to Brago's lair, where all of Humanville was celebrating Christmas at, since Brago now doesn't mind.

_**So he brought back all the toys, and all the food for the feast. And he, he himself, Brago, carved the roast beast. Man, I've been gone for quite awhile, have I?**_

"Yes, you have, my friend. Yes, you have." Brago responded to me as he was carving the roast beast. Everyone was cheering for no reason. "Come on, everyone. What's the big deal? It's just food." Brago rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Um, Brago?" Sherry whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Sherry. What is it?" he responded as he turned to see his new wife. The blond giggled a bit and pointed up to see a strange plant hanging above them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brago asked his wife and she responded by connecting her lips with his. Brago was overjoyed by this and so he returned the kiss.

As for Zatch, who had just given Ponygon and Gofure some of the roast beast.

"Oh, Zatch?" three feminine voices called out to him. The blond turned to see the pink haired girl Kolulu, the red head tomboy Tia, and the water goddess Patie surrounding him, each giving out low giggles. Patie camed from another town, one for mamodos to spend Christmas with her book owner/ friend.

"Oh hi, girls. What's so funny?" Zatch asked the three females. They each giggled some more and pointed up. Zatch still doesn't get. That was until he looked up to see another mistletoe hanging above him and the three girls.

"Oh, crap." he whimpered under his breath, but it was too late. All three girls pounced onto him and began kissing him like crazy.

Brago, who finished his kiss with Sherry went back to carving the roast beast.

"_Maybe you're not an idiot after all._" Brago's echo spoke out.

"FINALLY, YOU AGREE WITH ME" the dark mamodo responded.

_(A/N: Okay, everyone. QUIET! This is my favorite part of the whole story and the whole movie.)_

"There's nothing like the holidays. WHO WANTS THE GIZZARD?" Brago shout real loudly for everyone to hear him.

"I do." someone called out from the crowd.

"Too late! That'll be mine." Brago laughed happily as he enjoyed the rest of the party with the woman he loves and with his new friends. But then something popped into his mind.

"Wait a minute. I never got my chocolate from the narrator. RAHKSHI! GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE!"

_**This is not the end of the story! The next chapter will be the end of the story. So stay tuned and find out the next time I update. Later!**_


	15. Or Is It?

**Chapter 15: The new hater of Christmas.**

It was night now, after the party. The last ones to leave were the Takamines. Kiyo left after his parents, leaving Zatch the last of the Takamine family to leave. Zatch to look at Brago. He had kisses all over his face from the earlier event in the last chapter.

"Girls rock!" Zatch spoke a little too happy with a lovey dovey Ga-Ga look on his face full of lipstick kisses. The blond continued to chuckled a bit until he closed the front door.

"Oooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Brago responded a bit freaked out, but then he fell face flat on the ground and went to sleep, because he hasn't slept all night last night nor during the whole day.

_Later._

Sherry had already carried Brago on her back off to his bed and tucked him in.

Then after that, she chat with her childhood friend, Koko, who was the last guest still there in their home, plus she was back to normal. But as they had their chat, Sherry noticed that something was missing.

"Hey, Koko? Where's Brago's sled? You know, the one he rode last night." the blond asked the fudge head.

"Well, during the party, I noticed two guys hiding in the shadows were sneaking around, trying to get to the sled. I only turned my back for a quick minute, but then as I looked back, the sled was gone and the two guys were gone." Koko answered.

Sherry nodded and thought for a moment. 'Who could've took the super sled without being spotted?' she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by Brago's muttering in his sleep.

"No. Get that crap away from me." he hissed form under his breath. It was something that happened to him back in the party. Something... funny.

_Flashback._

_Brago was still carving the roast beast, until Dr. Riddles showed up._

"_Oh, Brago. You haven't tried my pudding back at the Humanbolation." the weirdo doctor spoke as he held up a spoon full of strange turquoise substance. "Oh, by the way, this is not pudding." the weirdo doctor chuckled as he placed the substance into Brago's mouth_

_Brago's eyes widen by the disgusting sour taste. He spat the substance out of his mouth and onto Dr. Riddles' face and shouted "What is it?"_

_End Flashback._

Brago was having a nightmare of Dr. Riddles chasing him all over the entire world just to get the dark mamodo eat all of his fowl food that isn't pudding at all. But then...

RING, RING!

RING, RING!

RING, RING!

The phone next to his bed woke him up by the loud ranging noise it makes. Brago was panting as Sherry and Koko ran up to the phone. Both girls fought over for bit to see who answers it, but Sherry won in the end. Brago got out of bed and was now by his wife's side.

Sherry put the phone to her ear and answered "Hello?"

Then the view turns into split screen with Brago, Sherry, and Koko in the bottom left corner and in the top right corner, was a child wrapped in a pitch-black cloak with a pitch-black hood over his head and face, but if you look real closely into the darkness of the hood, you can see two dark purple eyes shining through the darkness.

"Hello. I represent the supervisor of Refrigerators Incorporated, and I was just wonder, is your refrigerator running?" the mysterious child asked through the phone he was using.

"Is our refrigerator running?" Sherry repeated the child's question. Plus, Brago and Koko can also hear what the child was saying on the phone

"Yes."

Koko went to check the refrigerator. She ran back to tell Brago and Sherry that it was working fine.

"I suppose so, I guess. Yeah, sure. Yes." Sherry answered with a small smile.

"**WELL, THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!**" shouted the mysterious child, but instead shouting into the telephone, he shouted at Brago, Sherry, and Koko from over the split screen instead. The child slammed the phone onto the receiver, disconnecting his crank call and the scene turned back to normal all the way towards the child's point of view, and laughed raucously.

"Ah, that is a good one. That is rich." the mysterious child spoke after he calmed down from laughing. He lowered his hood to reveal his face. But his happy intentions were interrupted by a loud CRASH noise coming from another area of his 'lair'.

"I thought I told you to not play around with that thing!" the child snapped at a guys older then he was.

"It wasn't my fault. A scorpion came out from nowhere." the other guy responded as he fell out of a busted vehicle which appears to be Brago's same super sled that was stolen at the party. A black scorpion with its claws and stinger cut off crawled out from under the busted super sled. But the mysterious child caught it with his bare hands and brought it up to his face.

"I really hate Christmas. Mmm-Hmm. Yes I do." the child spoke quickly and then bit the scorpion's head off and started chewing on it. "Come on, it's gonna take the rest of the next year to fix this thing and modify it." the child told the other guy as he swallowed the piece of scorpion he bit off.

"Once this thing is complete. I'll make sure that everyone never comes to Christmas. Ha, ha, ha. HA... ha, ha."

_Then..._

"And... CUT! Okay everyone, that's the rapt. Great job to all of you." the director of this story, which is ME, is congratulating everyone who was in this story.

"I'm never being in anymore of your stories ever again." Brago snapped at me.

"I can't help it, Brago. You're in a lot of my other stories, so you have no choice." I responded with a smile and an angel halo above my head and angel wings on my back.

"Whatever. And give me my chocolate!" he snapped again.

"Fine, here." I responded with an annoyed sigh as I gave the dark mamodo his chocolate, plus there was a note on it.

Brago picked up the note and read it. It says:

"_I don't think you shouldn't have shot Santa down. He's gonna send you the damage bil, and you're goona pay for it whether you like it or not._

_Signed, Rahkshi."_

Then a lump of coal slipped out of the note. Brago turned his attention at me, with his neck cracking in process.

"RAHKSHI!"

"Okay, I got to go, but I have good news and bad news. Good N.: I'm gonna make a sequel. Bad N.: It won't show up until November this year. BYE!" I spoke as fast as I can, then I took off running as fast as I can, with Brago chasing me.

"RAHKSHI! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna strangle you! I'll bury you, then I'll dig you up and clone you, and then I'll kill all of your clones!" Brago screamed as he chased me like a cat chasing a mouse literally across the entire Earth.

And when I said literally, I mean literally. That means while I'm typing this right now while I'm running for my life across every country on Earth. FOR REAL!

"Should we help Rahkshi out?" Kiyo asked everyone.

"Yes, we should. I mean, I like a lot of his stories as much as the next author, and I don't want to see him get killed by Brago, or else we wouldn't find out how his stories end." Sherry answered Kiyo's question.

"I agree, his stories are funny." Zatch joined in.

"If my hikari is killed, then I will die too. HANG ON, HIKARI, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Kaiser shouts out and starts running off after me and Brago.

"If my book owner is killed, I can't become king of the mamodo world. HANG ON, RAHKSHI, I'LL SAVE YOU TOO!" Zero shouts out too and chases after me and Brago and Kaiser.

"Wait for me, my beloved boyfriend!" Koko shouts out and runs after Zero. Everyone else has their eyes opened wide and their bottom jaws on the ground.

"Let's go get them." Kiyo called out and everyone ran after us. So Zatch, Kiyo, Sherry, Kolulu, Lori, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Gofure, Kanchome, and Folgore began chasing after us.

Once they all were gone, Zofis showed up from nowhere. "I hope you all enjoy this story, and if you all excuse me, I've gotta go get my book owner and get ready for the episode me and her return. Good-bye." then Zofis runs, or perhaps hovers after everyone else.

And if you look off real closely into the distance of the wide open country of the US with a telescope, you can see 17 little dots running. 2 dots _(Me and Brago) _up front, 14 dots_ (Kaiser, Zero, Koko, Zatch, Kiyo, Sherry, Kolulu, Lori, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Gofure, Kanchome, and Folgore) _in the middle, and 1 dot _(Zofis) _following far behind. And I'm being chased by everyone across the whole planet in a weird yet funny old cartoon chase, that keeps going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, with crazy music in the background.

And if you can listen really carefully to the wind, you can hear me screaming out some words and Brago screaming out some words as well like these:

"PLEASE, FORGIVE ME, BRAGO!"

"NEVER!"

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

"I DON'T CARE, GET OUT OF MY LIFE, STUPID!"

"I'M GONNA THROW UP, AND I THINK I PULLED SOMETHING!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

I don't expect to be back on this website for the rest of tomorrow, but I hope I make it back alive to see the new Zatch Bell episode with the cocky mamodo Bari.

"GET BACK HERE!"

**The End.**


End file.
